YeWon Story Waiting For Your Love
by YuanMi 412
Summary: Yesung adalah seseorang yang begitu mencintai seorang Choi Siwon, namun apakah Siwon juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama? Hanya dirinyalah yang tahu? Dan apakah Yesung bisa membuat Siwon jatuh cinta terhadapnya? Cast/Pairing : Siwon/Yesung (Main), Siwon/ZhouMi, Kyuhyun/Yesung, Kyuhyun/ZhouMi (Slight). I Need Your REVIEW! LAST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

"_**Bisakah aku mendapatkan hatimu? Dan bisakah aku menemani hari – harimu? Bukalah hati mu untuk ku."**_

* * *

**Title : Waiting For Your Love.**

**Author : Sang Hwa HONEST.**

**Cast/Pairing : Siwon/Yesung (Main), Siwon/ZhouMi, Kyuhyun/Yesung, Kyuhyun/ZhouMi, Siwon/Kibum (Slight).**

**Genre: Yaoi, Romance, etc**

**Length: (1/?)**

**Disclaimer: Yesung itu milik Clouds, Siwon itu milik semua umat (?), Zhou Mi milik saya *PLAKK**

**Summary: Yesung adalah seseorang yang begitu mencintai seorang Choi Siwon, namun apakah Siwon juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama? Hanya dirinyalah yang tahu? Dan apakah Yesung bisa membuat Siwon jatuh cinta terhadapnya? **

**Warning: BL (Boys Love), OOC, dan seperti biasa saya ingatkan sebelum membaca FF ini siapkan mental, jiwa, dan raga untuk melihat TYPO yang bertebaran dimana – mana dan dengan di dukung EYD yang mengenaskan, karena saat publish saya tidak membaca ulang FF ini, alur maksa, dsb. Jika kalian tidak suka dengan FF ini, sudah sejak awal saya ingatkan untuk angkat kaki sebelum kalian member FLAME kepada saya. **

* * *

**ONCE MORE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ANTIS FOR YAOI? PLEASE GO AWAY**

**MASIH TETAP MAU BACA?**

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

**Author Pov**

Semilir angin mengayun dengan lembut, menari – nari seakan mengiringi hembusan nafas yang teratur…. Sungguh menenangkan dan tak seorang pun yang akan rela menjauh dari lambaian yang begitu nyaman, dan itulah yang kini terjadi terhadap seorang namja yang kini sedang berpetualang di alam mimpinya yang seolah enggan untuk mengahiri cerita manis yang ia ukir dalam sebuah dunia yang hanya akan ditemui oleh setiap insan ketika mereka terlelap.

"Choi Siwon…" gumam seorang namja yang saat ini menyibukkan dirinya dengan menyentuh paras tampan yang merupakan sebuah karunia dari Tuhan tersebut.

"Zhou… Zhou Mi… jangan pergi…." namja yang diketahui bernama Siwon tersebut berkali – kali menyebut nama yang sama dan tanpa disadari hal itu membuat namja yang berada disampingnya menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang asyik membelai mulai dari mata, hidung dan juga bibir ranum yang dimiliki seorang Choi Siwon.

"Apakah, kau tidak bisa melupakannya? Apakah aku disini tak berarti untuk mu? Aku sangat mencintai mu Choi Siwon, bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan melebihi cinta mu dengan Zhou Mi begitu juga sebaliknya, tetapi aku tak pernah kau anggap, dan mungkin selama ini juga kau hanya menganggapku tak lebih dari seorang teman." Tak terasa Kristal – Kristal bening yang meluncur dengan perlahan dan jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Yesung….." Kini seorang namja sedang berlari mendekati sosok Siwon dan tentu saja namja yang dipanggil Yesung tersebut.

"K-kyuhyun… jangan berisik, Siwon sedang tidur…" Yesung langsung memberikan 'death glare'nya dengan membekap mulut namja yang bernama Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Emmmm…. Le-lepaskan tangan mu Sungie…." Kyuhyun terlihat begitu kesal.

"Salah mu sendiri bukan." Kini giliran Yesung yang terlihat begitu kesal dengan Kyuhyun.

"Heuh mian…mianhae Sungie…. Apakah sekarang kau mau pergi denganku?" Seru Kyuhyun begitu antusias.

"Kemana?" Jawab Yesung malas.

"Kemana saja dan anggap ini sebagai permintaan maafku." Kini Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung perlahan dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ta-tapi Kyu, bagaimana dengan Siwon?" Yesung nampak berpikir sembari menatap Siwon yang sedang terlelap tidur.

"Aishhhh…. Biarkan saja dia tidur disini, lagipula tak ada gunanya juga kan kau menatapnya tidur seperti orang bodoh seperti itu?" Kini Kyuhyun benar- benar mengajak Yesung untuk pergi dari tempat dimana Siwon yang sedang terlelap tidur.

"Kyu, lepaskan tanganku!" Yesung menghentakkan tangannya begitu kuat agar terlepas dari cengkraman Kyuhyun.

"Sungie…. Dengarkan aku, aku tahu kau begitu mencintai Siwon Hyeong, tapi bukankah kau tahu sendiri kalau Siwon Hyeong tidak bisa mencintaimu heuh? Sampai kapanpun juga aku yakin dia tak akan bisa melupakan Zhou Mi." Kyuhyun membuat penekanan di setiap ucapannya tersebut.

"Tahu apa kau heuh, aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun Kyu."

"Berhentilah dengan harapan kosong mu itu Kim Yesung!" kini Kyuhyun menatap Yesung begitu tajam sembari menarik tubuh Yesung kuat – kuat hingga kini mereka dalam posisi saling berpelukan.

"Kyu…. Lepaskan aku." Yesung mendorong tubuh perlahan agar mau melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Andwe Yesungie…. Aku tak mau melepaskanmu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu arraseo, Yesungie saranghae… sarangheyo Yesungie." Dan kini Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yesung dengan lembut dan ini tentu saja membuat Yesung sukses membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Emmmpppphhhh,, le-lepaskan aku." Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun begitu kasar dan dengan reflek pula ia menampar Kyuhyun begitu keras.

"Sungie, kau memang begitu bodoh." Kyuhyun pergi menjauh meninggalkan Yesung.

**Yesung Pov**

Kyu, apakah seperti ku saat ini perasaan mu, begitu sakit karena mencintai seseorang yang sama sekali tak mencintaimu? Mianhae Kyu, memang aku sangat bodoh, bahkan bisa dibilang akulah manusia paling bodoh yang ada di dunia ini, mencintai seorang Choi Siwon yang sama sekali tak pernah menganggapku ada, mencintai seorang Choi Siwon yang terlahir begitu sempurna, dan juga mencintai seorang Choi Siwon yang jelas – jelas masih sangat mencintai orang yang pernah mengisi hari – hari seorang Choi Siwon dengan penuh kebahagiaan, sungguh aku sangat iri pada mendiang Zhou Mi yang mampu membuat Siwon begitu nyaman berada disisinya, tetapi apakah aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama?

* * *

**Author Pov**

Senja kini sudah berganti malam namun tak sedikitpun membuat seorang namja terusik dari dunia 'fantasy'nya yang mungkin pada saat ini masih terus berpetualang di dalamnya.

"Hyeong… Wonnie Hyeong… bangun." Seorang namja sengaja membangunkan namja yang dipanggil 'Hyeong' itu secara perlahan.

"Euh K-Kyu.. jam berapa sekarang? Rupanya aku ketiduran disini." Kini Siwon mencoba berdiri dari posisi awal.

"Lupakan saja Hyeong, ayo kita pulang." Kyuhyun kini berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Siwon.

"Kyu, kita pergi ke makam sebentar _ne?_"

"Ini sudah hampir gelap Hyeong, sebaiknya besok saja." Kyuhyun terlihat enggan atas permintaan hyeongnya tersebut.

"Kalau kau tak mau biar aku sendiri yang pergi kesana, kau pulanglah arraseo."

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku pasti akan pulang." Kini Kyuhyun benar – benar meninggalkan Siwon sendirian.

"Dasar anak itu." Eluh Siwon yang kini sedang menghentikan sebuah taksi yang akan membawanya menuju sebuah pemakaman.

* * *

Pemakaman? Ya Siwon selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk menemui seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dan rindukan, ya Zhou Mi lah orang yang begitu ia cintai, baginya Zhou Mi adalah nafas hidupnya, dan kini nafas hidupnya telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama – lamanya. Terpuruk? Itulah yang dirasakan seorang Choi Siwon bahkan sampai ia birfikir tidak mau untuk membuka hatinya lagi untuk orang lain karena ia sedikit trauma jika harus berpisah dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai. padahal banyak yeoja maupun namja yang mengejar – ngejarnya, meskipun mereka tahu bahwa Siwon telah menikah dengan seorang namja.

Kini Siwon telah tiba di sebuah komplek pemakaman elit yang merupakan tempat peristirahatan terakhir bagi suami tercintanya. Langkah kaki Siwon terus mendekati ke area pemakaman tersebut, namun tiba – tiba langkahnya terhenti karena ia melihat seseorang yang begitu ia kenali yang juga sedang berada di sana.

"**YESUNG….."**

* * *

**TBC or END?**

**Annyeonghasseo Yorobun, saya hadir membawa fic kesekian kalinya disini…..**

**Bagaimana ceritanya?**

**Jelek? Feel tidak dapat?**

**Ah saya tau itu, tapi setidaknya berikanlah coretan kalian disini, supaya saya tau apa yang ada di pikiran kalian semua **

**LEBIH BAIK KALIAN MEMBERIKAN KOMEN APAPUN DARI PADA MENJADI SILENT READER!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Terlalu sakit untuk ku rasakan, apakah aku harus memendam rasa ini?"_

Title : Waiting For Your Love.

Author : Sang Hwa HONEST.

Cast/Pairing : Siwon/Yesung (Main), Siwon/ZhouMi, Kyuhyun/Yesung, Kyuhyun/ZhouMi, Siwon/Kibum (Slight).

Genre: Yaoi, Romance, etc.

Length: (2/?).

Disclaimer: Yesung itu milik Clouds, Siwon itu milik semua umat (?), Zhou Mi milik saya *PLAKK dan Kyuhyun milik Yesung, Siwon, & Zhou Mi #EviLaugh

Summary: Yesung adalah seseorang yang begitu mencintai seorang Choi Siwon, namun apakah Siwon juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama? Hanya dirinyalah yang tahu? Dan apakah Yesung bisa membuat Siwon jatuh cinta terhadapnya?

Warning: BL (Boys Love), OOC, Crack Pair, dan seperti biasa saya ingatkan sebelum membaca FF ini siapkan mental, jiwa, dan raga untuk melihat TYPO yang bertebaran dimana – mana dan dengan di dukung EYD yang mengenaskan, karena saat publish saya tidak membaca ulang FF ini, alur maksa, dsb. Jika kalian tidak suka dengan FF ini, sudah sejak awal saya ingatkan untuk angkat kaki sebelum kalian member FLAME kepada saya.

ONCE MORE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

ANTIS FOR YAOI? PLEASE GO AWAY

MASIH TETAP MAU BACA?

HAPPY READING

Yesung Pov

Mimi, _mianhae _aku baru datang lagi, sudah satu bulan aku tidak mengunjungi mu, kau sekarang hidup damai di surga tanpa merasakan sakit lagi bukan? Bolehkah aku bercerita dengan mu lagi Mi seperti dulu, kau selalu mau mendengarkan cerita ku dan begitu juga sebaliknya, kau ingat dulu ketika kau masih menjadi kekasih dari Kyuhyun? Kau selalu menyuruhku untuk mendekati Siwon bukan? Tetapi sayangnya aku selalu menolaknya, karena aku sebenarnya tahu kau lah yang mencintai Siwon, dan begitu juga sebaliknya, dan entah karena apa juga kau selalu tersenyum seolah – olah kau sangat mencintai Kyuhyun ketika kau dengan begitu antusias berkata bahwa nanti kita berempat akan menikah bersama dalam satu gereja….

_**Flash Back**_

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun, dan Zhou Mi berencana mengajakku untuk memilih – milih kado apa yang cocok untuk Kyuhyun di hari ulang tahunnya, aku harus menghela nafas sesaat jika mengingat bahwa hal yang akan kami lakukan adalah pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan, ya memang hobi berbelanjanya itu tidak bisa dianggap sebelah mata, karena ia akan bisa membuat ku menghabiskan uang dalam sekejap.

"Sungie, menurut mu lebih cocok yang mana antara kalung yang berbentuk hati ini, atau berbentuk bintang ini?" Zhou Mi menunjukkan dua buah benda yang berbeda kepada ku.

"Emmm….. menurut ku lebih bagus yang berbentuk hati ini Mi." Seruku sembari mengarahkan jari telunjukkan ke sebuah kalung yang berbentuk hati tersebut.

"Hahahahahaha pilihan yang bagus Sungie, Kyuhyun pasti senang menerima kalung ini." Serunya begitu bahagia.

"Mi, apa kau benar – benar mencintai Kyuhyun?" Ucap ku tiba – tiba dan entah dapat bisikan setan dari mana.

"Ma-maksud mu apa Sungie?" Kelihatannya dia begitu terkejut dengan pertanyaan ku.

"Iya, apa benar kau mencintai Kyuhyun?"

"Te-tentu saja aku sangat mencintainya Sungie." Ia masih terlihat menutupi kegugupannya.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak melihat bahwa kau mencintainya Mi?" Ucapku penuh selidik.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja Sungie, lalu bagaimana dengan mu sendiri dan juga Siwon?"

"A-aku tidak tahu." Jawabku seadanya.

"Heuh?" Zhou Mi terlihat menautkan alisnya.

"Ke-Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kepadamu kalau kau ini sangat cocok dengannya, lagi pula kau menyukainya kan?"

"Iya memang benar aku begitu menyukainya, tapi kelihatannya dia tidak menyukaiku." Ucapku dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalaku ku.

"Mungkin saja belum, dan belum tak berarti tidak bukan?" Serunya sembari menepuk bahu ku perlahan.

"Mi, sebenarnya Siwon sangat menyukaimu, apa kau tidak tahu?"

"Hahahahahaha memang benar Siwon menyukai ku tapi hanya sekedar menyukai ku sebagai calon adik iparnya, tidak lebih."

"Tapi menurutku dia mempunyai perasaan yang lebih terhadapmu."

"Itu ha…." Perbincangan kami terputus karena tiba- tiba Zhou Mi harus mengangkat sebuah telepon yang aku sendiri tak tahu dari siapa.

"_Mianhae _Sungie aku meninggalkanmu sedikit lama."

"_Gwanchana_ Mi tapi kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali?" Seru ku penasaran.

"Tadi Kyuhyun menelpon ku dan dia tadi mengatakan bahwa kita berdua diundang makan malam sekalian untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya."

"Kita?" kagetku.

"Iya kita, aku dan kau."

"Untuk apa dia mengundangku juga?"

"karena kau ini kan kekasihnya Siwon…. Maka dari itu sebaiknya kita berdua datang." Zhou Mi tersenyum tulus terhadapku dan menurutku dia selalu membuatku _blushing_ setiap saat jika harus membicarakan Siwon.

"Ah _ne _aku mengerti, tapi perlu kau ingat, aku dan Siwon tidak punya hubungan apapun." Jawabku sembari mencoba menutupi wajah ku yang memerah.

Malam pun telah tiba, dan ini saatnya kami berdua pergi ke rumah keluarga Choi untuk menghadiri undangan makan malam yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Kedatangan kami pun langsung disambut oleh Mrs. Choi, beliau terlihat begitu anggun, dan masih terlihat sangat muda padahal putra beliau pun sudah dewasa semuanya.

"Annyeonghaseo Ahjumma." Sapa kami ramah.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga, ayo silahkan masuk, Ahjussie, Kyuhyun dan Siwon telah menanti kalian di ruang makan." Ajak beliau begitu ramah terhadap kami, dan sekarang kami berjalan di belakang beliau menuju langsung ke ruang makan.

Di ruang makan terlihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang sedang asyik berbincang ringan dengan Choi Ahjussie, mereka berdua terlihat begitu tampan, apalagi Choi Siwon, Oh God kenapa Engkau menciptakan manusia begitu sempurna? Aku hanya bisa terpukau menatap setiap lekuk wajahnya. Mungkin karena aku terlalu asyik melamun sampai – sampai aku tak sadar jika Zhou Mi menarik tanganku dan aku sudah terlihat duduk di sebelah kiri Siwon, sedangkan ia sendiri duduk di sebelah kanan Kyuhyun. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku dalam – dalam disaat seperti ini, karena rasanya jantung ku seakan – akan meledak, aishhh Zhou Mi, awas kau nanti, umpatku. Siwon kini memendangku, dan itupun sukses membuatku menundukkan kepala begitu dalam karena aku merasa gugup.

"Si-siwon." Ucapku lirih dan ia hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan kedua _dimple-_nyadan itu sungguh tampan. Walaupun dia hanya memandangku sekilas namun aku sudah sangat senang.

Kini acara makan malam pun telah di mulai, sembari makan, kami hanya mengobrol ringan diiringi candaan dari Choi Ahjussie yang terlihat sangat baik menurutku.

"Zhou Mi, kau tidak apa – apa?" Tiba – tiba Choi Ahjumma memandang Zhou Mi dengan sedikit khawatir, dan memang entah ini karena hanya perasaan ku saja atau karena apa aku juga merasakan kalau Zhou Mi sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Gwanchana Ahjumma, aku hanya pusing sedikit." Serunya sembari memegang sebelah kepalanya.

"Mau aku antar ke kamar untuk istirahat?" Kini Siwon hendak berdiri dan mengajak Zhou Mi untuk beristirahat, dan entah kenapa hatiku begitu sakit melihatnya, cemburu? Sudah pasti karena fakta bahwa Siwon & Zhou Mi saling mencintai itu merupakan alasan dasar kenapa aku bisa cemburu dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Tidak apa – apa Wonnie, aku baik – baik saja." Tolaknya secara halus, setidaknya aku sedikit senang mendengarnya, namun tidak dengan Siwon yang kini terlihat sedikit kesal dengan penolakan tersebut.

"Kau benar tidak apa – apa Mi?" Kini aku mencoba beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Iya benar aku tidak apa – apa." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi aegya, kau begitu pucat." Kini Choi Ahjussie yang juga mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Zhou Mi.

"Gwanchana Ahjussie." Tolaknya kembali.

"Baiklah mengingat kondisi Zhou Mi yang kurang sehat, jadi sebaiknya langsung saja aku sampaikan suatu hal untuk kalian sekarang." Kini Choi Ahjussie mulai berbicara serius disambut dengan senyuman oleh Mrs. Choi dan juga keterkejutan dari kami semua.

"Hal penting?" Seru Kyuhyun yang memang terlihat sama bingungnya dengan ku bahkan mungkin dengan Zhou Mi dan juga Siwon.

"_Ne _Kyu, kau benar hal penting yang akan Appa sampaikan untuk kalian." Mr. Choi terlihat begitu serius.

"Jadi sebaiknya kalian dengarkan saja _Aegya_, pengumuman dari Appa."

"Emmmm… Wonnie…. Sudah saatnya kau menggantikan posisi Appa di perusahaan."

"T-tapi Appa, aku kan masih kuliah dan lagi pula aku masih semester 2?" Aku pikir Siwon terlihat mengelak dari permintaan Appanya.

"Gwanchana Wonnie, makanya kau bisa belajar dari sekarang, tetapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin Appa sampaikan kepada kalian semuanya disini."

"Lalu apa yang ingin Appa sampaikan?" kini giliran Kyuhyun yang begitu penasaran.

"Siwon harus segera menikah." Seketika aku shock mendengar apa yang diutarakan Choi Ahjussie.

"Me-menikah? Dengan siapa Appa? Dan ke-kenapa mendadak sekali Appa mengatakannya?" Siwon menghujani banyak pertanyaannya kepada Appanya tersebut.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Zhou Mi." Ucap Choi Ahjussie dengan terus memandang Zhou Mi yang terlihat terkejut sama halnya dengan ku, bersamaan dengan itu pula Kyuhyun terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, karena sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Siwon & Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa membantah dengan keputusan Appanya tersebut. Siwon terlihat sangat senang dengan keputusan ini, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menangis dalam kesunyian, kini seolah batin ku menjerit, ya bisa dikatakan aku dan Kyuhyun sama – sama patah hati karena orang yang kami cintai malah akan hidup bahagia bersama. Namun aku harus tetap tersenyum bukan jika memang ini yang terbaik bagi kami semua.

"Ahjussie, mi-mian sebelumnya, ta-tapi apakah Appa & Eomma ku sudah tahu mengenai hal ini?" Zhou Mi kini memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara kepada Choi Ahjussie.

"Tentu saja sudah Mi, karena kami semua sudah merencanakan pernikahan kalian sejak lama bahkan kami semua sudah menentukan hari dan tanggal pernikahan kalian berdua, bagaimana Wonnie kamu setuju kan dengan usulan Appa?"

"Ne Appa, tentu saja aku setuju." Lagi – lagi aku melihat Siwon tersenyum bahagia sembari memandang ke arah Zhou Mi.

"Bagus, kalian akan bertunangan tepat pada hari ulang tahun mu Wonnie, dan menikah tepat pada hari ulang tahun mu Mi." Seru Choi Ahjussie terlihat bahagia.

"A-apa tidak terlalu cepat Ahjussie?" Aku rasa Zhou Mi sedikit keberatan dengan usul Choi Ahjussie tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan tentang persiapannya Mi, kami dan kedua orang tua mu telah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dan kalian tinggal menikah saja." Kini giliran Choi Ahjumma yang menjelaskan dengan begitu antusias.

"Maaf sepertinya aku harus permisi terlebih dahulu." Terlihat Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana Kyu?" Seru Choi Ahjumma.

"Cari angin Eomma, kalian lanjutkan saja diskusi kalian." Kyuhyun sudah pergi meninggalkan kami di ruang makan, lalu aku berfikir juga sebaiknya aku pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Sungie, kau mau kemana?" Zhou Mi menyadari jika aku akan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"A-aku ingin ke toilet, mianhae semuanya." Ucap ku sembari menunduk dalam.

"Ne Sungie pergilah." Seru Choi Ahjumma ramah.

"Yeobo bagaimana menurut mu kelihatannya Yesung begitu serasi dengan Kyuhyun?" Samar – samar aku mendengar Choi Ahjumma yang sedang berbicara dengan Choi Ahjussie, karena mengingat langkahku tak terlalu cepat untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Aku setuju saja _Anae-_ku, Yesung juga anak yang baik, jadi pasti nanti keluarga Choi akan menjadi keluarga yang besar, dengan mendapatkan dua menantu sekaligus dari keluarga Zhou dan keluarga Kim." Seru Choi Ahjussie begitu semangat.

Perlahan – lahan kaki ku melangkah menuju beranda dari mansion keluarga Choi tersebut, dan disana aku menyadari ada Kyuhyun yang kelihatannya terisak, aku mencoba untuk mendekatinya dan ingin berbicara dengannya, siapa tahu dengan begini aku sedikit bisa menghibur diriku sendiri dan melupakan sejenak tentang pernikahan Mimi dan juga Wonnie.

"K-kyu… kau tidak apa – apa?" Aku mencoba memberanikan diriku menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Su-sungie, s-sejak kapan k-kau ada disini?" Serunya terlihat terkejut dan langsung menoleh menghadap ke arahku.

"Baru saja Kyu, k-kau menangis?" Ucapku sedikit ragu.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak menangis." Jawabnya yang aku tahu sedang berbohong.

"Jangan membohongiku Kyu, aku tahu sebenarnya hari ini bukanlah hari yang kau harap dan impikan bukan?" Aku mencoba bertanya penuh selidik.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Sungie…. Heuh memang sejak dulu aku tidak bisa berbohong denganmu ya." Kini Kyuhyun terlihat terkekeh dan seolah – olah mentertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"_Uljimma_ Kyu…" Hiburku mencoba menguatkannya.

"Sungie…. Apa kau percaya akan cinta abadi?" Kini pandangan Kyuhyun fokus kepadaku dan seakan – akan mengeliminasi jarak antara kami.

"Te-tentu saja Kyu." Jawabku sedikit gugup.

"Lalu apakah ada cara untuk memisahkan cinta abadi itu?"

"A-apa yang ada di pikiranmu Kyu?" Aku sedikit kaget mendengar pernyataan terakhir dari Kyuhyun.

"To-tolong jawab aku Sungie!" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar.

"Ha-hanya kematianlah yang bisa memisahkan cinta abadi itu." Jawabku seadanya karena aku juga merasa bingung harus menjawab apa dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ya, aku dan Kyuhyun sama – sama merasa sakit hati saat ini.

"Kalau seandainya aku membunuh Siwon, apakah Zhou Mi bisa menjadi milikku seutuhnya?" Aku benar – benar tersentak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun baru saja.

"A-apa kau ingin melakukan hal gila itu Kyu?" dan entah sejak kapan air mata ku mulai jatuh.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak berhak mendapatkan cintaku?"

"Tetapi tidak juga dengan melakukan hal semacam itu Kyu."

"Lalu menurut mu apa yang harus aku lakukan heuh?"

"Kau harus menerima kenyataan Kyu, bahwa Zhou Mi adalah bukan pasangan yang tepat untuk mu."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Siwon akan menjadi milik Zhou Mi heuh?"

"K-kyu apa maksudmu?" Aku begitu shock mendengar kalimat terakhir darinya.

"Kau mencintai Siwon Hyeong bukan?"

"Me-memang aku sangat mencintai Siwon, tetapi dia tidak mencintaiku, jadi untuk apa aku terus memaksakan perasaan ku ini."

"Kalau seandainya diberi kesempatan satu kali saja agar kau bisa mendapatkan Siwon seutuhnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan heuh?"

"T-tentu saja aku akan menjaganya Kyu, dan tak akan aku biarkan orang lain untuk merebutnya dariku, karena memang sudah menjadi kodrat bahwa cinta itu 'egois' bukan?"

"Rupanya kalian ada disini." Seru sebuah suara yang begitu akrab di telingaku.

"Mimi…" Seru ku yang menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sungie, bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua sebentar?" Pintanya terhadapku.

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Aku langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berbincang – bincang begitu lama, aku hanya menunggu sendirian sedangkan Siwon sendiri aku tidak tahu entah kemana perginya. Setelah hampir setengah jam aku menunggu, terlihat Zhou Mi menghampiri ku.

"Sungie, ayo kita pulang." Serunya sembari menggansdeng tanganku.

"Ta-tapi kita belum berpamitan dengan Choi Ahjussie & Ahjumma?"

"Gwanchana, tadi aku sudah berpamitan dengan mereka." Kini Zhou Mi menarik tanganku dan kami berjalan menuju mobil.

Ketika kami akan masuk ke mobil tiba – tiba langkah kami terhenti karena tiba – tiba Zhou Mi menundukkan badannya dan memegang kakiku.

"M-Mimi, apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"A-aku minta maaf Sungie, a-aku benar – benar minta maaf, karena ini semua harus terjadi." Ucapnya sembari terisak.

"Be-berdirilah Mi, kau jangan melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu." Dengan reflek aku mengulurkan tanganku dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Mianhae Sungie, aku telah merebut Siwon dari mu, aku terlihat seperti orang yang serakah ya?"

"Ke-kenapa kau berfikir kalau kau ini orang yang serakah heuh?" aku mencoba mengusap air mata yang jatuh di kedua sudut mata 'koala' Zhou Mi.

"Kau mencintai Siwon, tetapi aku dengan begitu jahatnya merebutnya dari mu."

"Tapi Siwon tak mencintai ku Mi, dan dia hanya mencintaimu." Aku mencoba memeluk tubuh Zhou Mi yang bergetar hebat.

"…." Tiba – tiba Zhou Mi terdiam.

"Mi…. kenapa kau diam saja?" Aku melepaskan pelukan kami.

"G-Gwanchana Sungie…" Jawabnya namun sedikit aneh karena ia terus menerus mengusap sesuatu dari hidungnya.

"K-kau kenapa Mi?" Aku menarik tangan Zhou Mi perlahan, dan tiba – tiba aku begitu terkejut karena tetesan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya.

"…." Dia kembali terdiam.

"Mi, ada apa sebenarnya dengan mu heuh?"

"A-aku tidak apa – apa Sungie…" Elaknya.

"Jangan membohongiku." Bentakku begitu keras terhadapnya.

"Mu-mungkin aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi Sungie…."

"Kau jangan bicara begitu Mi, kau tidak akan kemana – mana, dan kau akan hidup bahagia dengan Siwon."

"I-itu mustahil Sungie."

"Di dunia ini tidak ada kata mustahil kan?"

"Begitu juga dengan Siwon yang akan mencintai mu, itu bukan hal yang mustahil kan." Ucapnya sedikit terkekeh.

"Ya ya ya, kau menang Mi untuk kali ini, kalau begitu ayo cepat kita pulang, kau harus istirahat arraseo." Aku kini mengajaknya untuk masuk ke mobil, dan tentu saja aku yang menyetir mobil tersebut mengingat keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan.

Hari ini aku ada jadwal kuliah pagi, seperti biasa aku langsung bergegas menuju kampus, namun aku sedikit ragu kalau Zhou Mi akan masuk kuliah jika mengingat kondisinya kemarin.

Aku sudah tiba di sebuah kampus yang aku gunakan untuk belajar selama setahun terakhir, aku memasuki area kampus, namun langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat Zhou Mi berada di kampus dan rupanya sedang berbicara serius dengan seseorang, aku semakin mendekat hanya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

"KIM KIBUM…"

TBC or END?

**Annyeonghasseo Yorobun, saya hadir membawa fic kesekian kalinya disini…..**

**Bagaimana ceritanya?**

**Jelek? Feel tidak dapat?**

**Ah saya tau itu, tapi setidaknya berikanlah coretan kalian disini, supaya saya tau apa yang ada di pikiran kalian semua **

**LEBIH BAIK KALIAN MEMBERIKAN KOMEN APAPUN DARI PADA MENJADI SILENT READER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan dengan semua ini?"_**

**Title : Waiting For Your Love.**

**Author : Sang Hwa HONEST.**

**Cast/Pairing : Siwon/Yesung (Main), Siwon/ZhouMi, Kyuhyun/Yesung, Kyuhyun/ZhouMi, Siwon/Kibum (Slight).**

**Genre: Yaoi, Romance, etc.**

**Length: (3/?).**

**Disclaimer: Yesung itu milik Clouds, Siwon itu milik semua umat (?), Zhou Mi milik saya *PLAKK dan Kyuhyun milik Yesung, Siwon, & Zhou Mi #EviLaugh**

**Summary: Yesung adalah seseorang yang begitu mencintai seorang Choi Siwon, namun apakah Siwon juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama? Hanya dirinyalah yang tahu? Dan apakah Yesung bisa membuat Siwon jatuh cinta terhadapnya?**

**Warning: BL (Boys Love), OOC, Crack Pair, dan seperti biasa saya ingatkan sebelum membaca FF ini siapkan mental, jiwa, dan raga untuk melihat TYPO yang bertebaran dimana – mana dan dengan di dukung EYD yang mengenaskan, karena saat publish saya tidak membaca ulang FF ini, alur maksa, dsb. Jika kalian tidak suka dengan FF ini, sudah sejak awal saya ingatkan untuk angkat kaki sebelum kalian member FLAME kepada saya.**

**ONCE MORE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ANTIS FOR YAOI? PLEASE GO AWAY**

**MASIH TETAP MAU BACA?**

**HAPPY READING**

**Yesung Pov**

Akhirnya aku memberanikan langkah ku untuk mendekati ke tempat dimana Zhou Mi dan Kibum yang terlihat sedikit atau mungkin bisa dikatakan cekcok besar.

"**KAU SERAKAH ZHOU MI**." bentak seorang Kim Kibum terhadap Zhou Mi.

"A-ada apa ini." Aku mencoba melerai pertengkaran mereka.

"Jangan ikut campur kau KIM YESUNG." Kibum membentakku.

"Kalau kau punya masalah dengan Zhou Mi berarti kau juga punya masalah dengan ku, _arraseo_?" Aku kini juga tidak kalah emosinya jika melihat Zhou Mi disudutkan seperti itu.

"Ouwh begitu, kau tahu kan bahwa Zhou Mi sudah berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun tetapi kenapa dia harus menikah dengan Siwon heuh."

"Apakah ada masalah denganmu jika Zhou Mi menikah dengan Siwon, dan apakah akan mengganggu hidup mu jika Kyuhyun terluka heuh? JAWAB KIM KIBUM!"

"Iya tentu saja ada, karena aku mencintai Siwon dan kami sudah berpacaran semenjak dua bulan yang lalu KIM YESUNG."

"Ouwh tapi sayangnya Siwon tidak mencintai mu Kibum." Ucapku dengan seringai kecil.

"Jangan sok tahu kau KIM YESUNG."

"Su-sudah hentikan, Sungie ayo kita pergi." Zhou Mi kini menarik tanganku begitu kuat untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Kenapa Mi? Kau takut heuh?" Teriak Kibum kembali.

* * *

"Sungie, aku mohon kau harus bersatu dengan Siwon, ma-masih ada waktu dua bulan lagi agar kalian bisa bersama, aku tidak mau 'mati' dalam keadaan bersalah. Perkataan Zhou Mi membuatku reflek untuk menamparnya.

"PLAAAAKKKKKK"

Aku menamparnya dengan begitu keras. "A-apa sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan Mi? Aku sudah bilang berkali – kali kalau kau akan baik – baik saja."

"T-tapi aku malah akan bersalah, jika aku menyakiti perasaan mu."

"Aku baik – baik saja Mi." Ucapku sembari tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"S-sungie…. Jika nanti a-aku mati m-maukah kau berjanji sesuatu kepadaku?"

"K-kenapa kau selalu mengatakan akan pergi Mi, sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

"_Leukimia _stadium akhir…" Aku merasa sekarang ini Tuhan benar – benar memberi cobaan yang berat terhadapku, apakah aku harus kehilangan sahabat terbaikku? Dan kini aku hanya bisa menangis, kutumpahkan air mataku hingga aku tak peduli kemana akhirnya air mataku ini akan bermuara.

"Kau akan sembuh Mi, kau harus berjanji akan sembuh."

"Su-sudah ti-tidak ada waktu lagi." Kini ia hanya menatapku sendu, dan aku hanya bisa memeluknya kembali.

"Sungie, kau harus berjanji satu hal dengan ku kau akan mendampingi Siwon hingga akhir hayat mu, jika dia tidak bisa mencintaimu, buatlah agar dia bisa mencintaimu, kau harus menjaganya, kau harus berada disisinya, kau harus menjadi pendamping hidup yang baik untuknya, jika dia menangis, jika dia terluka, jika dia bersedih, berikanlah bahu mu agar dia bisa bersandar dengan nyaman ketika berada disampingmu, kau harus bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik untuknya…." Aku kini melepas pelukan kami dan menaruh jari telunjukku di bibirnya. "Shuuuuuttttt hentikan Mi."

"A-aku tidak akan pernah berhenti sebelum kau mau mengatakan iya." Kini ia memandangku begitu lekat seolah – olah mencari kesungguhan dalam diriku.

"Apakah aku bisa melakukan itu semuanya?" Kini aku mencoba berani untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Tentu saja bisa Sungie…" Ucapnya dengan senyum yang tulus.

* * *

Tiba – tiba mataku menangkap kehadiran seseorang yang begitu aku kenal sedang mendekat ke arah kami, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon, aku pikir dia menghampiri kami hanya akan mengajak Zhou Mi pergi dari sini.

"Mimi, sedang apa kau ada disini?" Ucapnya dengan senyum ramah namun entah kenapa hati ku bisa sakit?

"Ti-tidak apa – apa Wonnie."

"Ayo ikut aku sebentar, hari ini jadwal kuliah mu sedang kosong kan?" Seru Siwon begitu antusias.

"Ke-kemana?"

"Mencari cincin untuk pernikahan kita." Ucapnya lagi begitu antusias namun tiba – tiba hatiku begitu sakit mendengarnya. Dan kini Siwon menggandeng tangan Zhou Mi begitu hangat.

"Tu-tunggu dulu." Zhou Mi melepaskan genggaman mereka dan mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"A-apa ini?" Seru Siwon ketika Zhou Mi menyerahkan sebuah amplop besar yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa isinya.

"Kau buka, lalu baca, dan setelah itu semua keputusan ada ditanganmu, kita menikah atau tidak." Zhou Mi pasti sudah gila, dia menyerahkan sebuah surat keterangan sakitnya tersebut kepada Siwon, dan mungkin aku tidak akan bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi untuk mencegah tindakan gilanya tersebut.

"I-ini… k-kau pasti bohong Mi, k-kau pasti bohong." Suara Siwon terdengar begitu parau dan dengan diiringi linangan air mata yang terus membasahi kedua pipinya dan tentu saja saat ini Siwon memeluk erat tubuh Zhou Mi setelah ia tahu bahwa Zhou Mi-nya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Untuk apa aku membohongi mu Wonnie…" Ucapnya datar.

"Kalau memang itu benar – benar terjadi, a-aku akan menjagamu, merawatmu, dan akan menjadi suami yang baik untuk mu, dan ini malah akan semakin menguatkan alasan ku agar aku bisa selalu ada disamping mu."

* * *

Karena aku sudah tak tahan lagi melihat kebersamaan mereka, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman yang berada di halaman kampus tersebut hanya untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku dan membiarkan cairan bening ini menetes kembali tanpa harus aku cegah.

"Kau menangis lagi heuh?" Sebuah suara meng'interupsi'ku dan aku tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"K-Kyuhyun… sedang apa kau ada disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau menangis sendirian disini?" Kyuhyun memandangku begitu lekat.

"A-aku hanya…..hanya…." Jawabku gugup.

"Hanya apa? Kau menangis karena mereka lagi kan?"

"I-itu…."

"Jawab aku Sungie!"

"K-Kyu, aku hanya takut akan kehilangan Zhou Mi." Kini aku benar – benar terisak, dan tiba – tiba Kyuhyun memelukku.

"A-aku tahu Sungie, aku juga sakit mengetahui bahwa Zhou Mi tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi."

"D-dari mana kau tahu tentang itu?"

"Zhou Mi sendiri yang mengatakannya kemarin." Dan kini aku merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menghembuskan nafasnya dalam – dalam lalu ia melepaskan pelukan kami dan dia saat ini duduk disampingku.

"K-Kyu…. Apakah waktu tak bisa untuk diputar kembali?"

"Andaikan itu bisa, pasti sudah aku lakukan Sungie… Seharusnya dulu aku tidak memaksakan _ego _ku."

"A-apa maksud mu Kyu?" Aku sedikit bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Aku dulu merebut Zhou Mi dari Siwon Hyeong."

"Maksud mu?"

"Ya, dulu sebelum kau pindah kesini dan sebelum kau mengenal kami semuanya, Siwon dan Zhou Mi memang sudah sempat berpacaran, jadi perasaan mu tidak salah Sungie, jika kau menganggap bahwa mereka hanya sekedar saling mencintai."

"L-lalu?" Aku sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar.

"Aku memaksa Siwon Hyeong untuk putus dengan Zhou Mi dan menjalin hubungan dengan Kibum, dan aku meminta Siwon Hyeong untuk mengatakan hal tersebut jika Zhou Mi bertanya apa alasan Siwon Hyeong memutuskannya, begitu jahatnya kan aku ini? Dan bahkan sampai detik ini Zhou Mi masih belum tahu bahwa akulah penyebab mereka berdua putus." Aku benar – benar terkejut dengan ide gila yang ada di otak Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Ke-kenapa Siwon dengan begitu mudahnya menuruti keinginanmu?"

"Karena Siwon Hyeong pasti akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku, bahkan menyerahkan nyawanya pun dia pasti akan rela, karena dia begitu menyayangiku." Ucapnya sembari tertunduk.

"T-tapi kenapa kemarin kau diam saja ketika Choi Ahjussie menjodohkan mereka berdua dan Siwon terlihat begitu senang menerimanya jika memang ia telah menyerahkan Zhou Mi kepadamu." Aku benar – benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun ceritakan kepadaku.

"Karena aku mengingkari perjanjian kami."

"P-perjanjian?"

"Ya, Siwon Hyeong membuat sebuah perjanjian kepadaku bahwa nantinya meskipun mereka sudah tak bersama lagi, dia masih ingin melihat Zhou Mi berada disampingnya meskipun tak lagi saling berbicara, maka dari itu aku sering mengajak Zhou Mi pergi ke rumah kami. Tetapi mungkin aku telah melakukan hal yang bodoh untuk membawanya pergi menjauh dari sini karena aku tak mau kehilangannya."

"Ke-kenapa kau ingin membawanya pergi?" Tanyaku kembali masih dengan rasa penasaran.

"I-itu karena Appa."

"Kenapa dengan Choi Ahjussie?"

"Seminggu yang lalu, Appa menghubungi seseorang yang aku yakin itu pasti Orang tua dari Zhou Mi, dan dalam sambungan telepon tersebut Appa menyinggung masalah pernikahan Zhou Mi dengan Siwon Hyeong, Aku begitu kaget dengan rencana Appa, dan aku yakin cepat ataupun lambat, Appa pasti akan mengumumkan rencana tersebut kepada kami semua, lalu aku mencoba mengajak berbicara Siwon Hyeong mengenai rencanaku untuk membawa pergi Zhou Mi tanpa memberi tahukan alasannya dan seperti yang kau kira Siwon Hyeong begitu marah dengan rencanaku tersebut." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar membuatku sedikit mengerti.

"Lalu kenapa Zhou Mi mau menerima mu sebagai _namja chingu_-nya?"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu dengan hal itu, tetapi seingatku kami mulai berpacaran beberapa hari setelah kau tiba di _Seoul_ ini Sungie."

"A-apa mungkin Zhou Mi sudah tahu alasan sesungguhnya kenapa Siwon memutuskannya?"

"Bisa saja itu Sungie, memang aku bodoh, melakukan kesalahan yang tak seharusnya aku lakukan kepada mereka."

"K-Kyu apa kau sekarang menyesal?"

"Iya sangat menyesal Sungie, dan mungkin yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah menerima fakta bahwa mereka akan segera menikah."

"K-Kyu aku tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang ada di hatimu, aku tahu hatimu begitu terluka, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Namun entah karena apa Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Yesung, apakah kau mau menemaniku hari ini?"

"A-apa maksud mu Kyu?"

"Aku kesepian, aku butuh teman Sungie."

"B-baiklah Kyu, jika itu maumu." Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk ku bersamaan dengannya juga, dan semalaman aku menemaninya dan mendengarkan curahan hatinya.

_**Flash Back End**_

Tak terasa sudah hampir malam aku berada di makam Zhou Mi, dan aku segera beranjak meninggalkan area pemakaman tersebut lalu berencana untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Namun ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari tempat tersebut aku melihat Siwon yang sudah berdiri di hadapanku dan entah kenapa tiba – tiba ia memelukku begitu erat sembari meneteskan air matanya.

"S-Siwonnie…."

**TBC or END?**

**Annyeonghasseo Yorobun, saya hadir membawa fic kesekian kalinya disini…..**

**Bagaimana ceritanya?**

**Jelek? Feel tidak dapat?**

**Ah saya tau itu, tapi setidaknya berikanlah coretan kalian disini, supaya saya tau apa yang ada di pikiran kalian semua **

**LEBIH BAIK KALIAN MEMBERIKAN KOMEN APAPUN DARI PADA MENJADI SILENT READER!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Apakah sekarang Tuhan telah mendengarkan doaku?"_

**Title : Waiting For Your Love.**

**Author : Sang Hwa HONEST.**

**Cast/Pairing : Siwon/Yesung (Main), Siwon/ZhouMi, Kyuhyun/Yesung, Kyuhyun/ZhouMi (Slight).**

**Genre: Yaoi, Romance, etc.**

**Length: (4/?).**

**Disclaimer: Yesung itu milik Clouds, Siwon itu milik semua umat (?), Zhou Mi milik saya *PLAKK dan Kyuhyun milik Yesung, Siwon, & Zhou Mi #EviLaugh**

**Rate: *diberi rate pun biasanya yang belum waktunya baca juga tetap nekat baca, so *JUDGE BY YOUR SELF**

**Summary: Yesung adalah seseorang yang begitu mencintai seorang Choi Siwon, namun apakah Siwon juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama? Hanya dirinyalah yang tahu? Dan apakah Yesung bisa membuat Siwon jatuh cinta terhadapnya?**

**Warning: BL (Boys Love), OOC, Crack Pair, dan seperti biasa saya ingatkan sebelum membaca FF ini siapkan mental, jiwa, dan raga untuk melihat TYPO yang bertebaran dimana – mana dan dengan di dukung EYD yang mengenaskan, karena saat publish saya tidak membaca ulang FF ini, alur maksa, dsb. Jika kalian tidak suka dengan FF ini, sudah sejak awal saya ingatkan untuk angkat kaki sebelum kalian member FLAME kepada saya.**

**ONCE MORE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ANTIS FOR YAOI? PLEASE GO AWAY**

**MASIH TETAP MAU BACA?**

**HAPPY READING**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_**Author Pov**_

"S-Siwonnie, ada apa dengan mu?" Yesung terlihat bingung dengan kelakuan Siwon.

"Biarkanlah seperti ini dulu Sungie, kau begitu nyaman, kau sama sepertinya Sungie." Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Wonnie…. Apa kau merindukannya saat ini?"

"Aku sangat merindukannya Sungie, apakah dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan ku?"

"Tentu saja itu Wonnie, di surga sana dia pasti sangat merindukanmu."

"Sungie, a-apakah kau tidak keberatan jika aku memelukmu seperti ini?" Kini Siwon sedikit semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Gwanchana _Wonnie, aku tidak keberatan." Yesung terlihat kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Sungie, apakah malam ini kau mau menemaniku?" Kini Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan terlihat memandang Yesung begitu lekat.

"M-maksud mu Wonnie?"

"Aku ingin bersama mu malam ini Sungie."

"Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang saja Wonnie." Tolak Yesung secara halus.

"A-aku tidak bisa pulang Sungie." Ucap Siwon dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"_Waeyo _kau tidak bisa pulang, d-dimana Kyuhyun, apakah dia tidak ikut bersamamu?"

"Dia tidak ikut, makanya aku ingin kau menemaniku malam ini."

"Le-lebih baik aku antarkan kau pulang sekarang." Yesung kini berjalan mendahului Siwon.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang, aku masih ingin tetap bersamamu, apakah kau benar – benar tidak mau menemaniku?"

"B-bukan begitu Wonnie tapi…." Seru Yesung sedikit ragu sembari menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi apa Sungie? Malam ini aku ingin menginap di rumah mu Sungie, bolehkan?"

"A-apa maksud mu Siwon? Apa kau sudah tidak waras heuh?" Kini teriak Yesung dan entah kenapa wajahnya sedikit memanas.

"Malam ini saja Sungie." Mohon Siwon sekali lagi.

"Baiklah." Jawab Yesung Yesung dan juga Siwon berjalan beriringan ke mobil milik Yesung.

* * *

Di dalam mobil, Siwon hanya diam saja sedangkan Yesung sendiri sudah bersiap menyalakan mesin mobilnya, secara perlahan mobil tersebut membawa mereka menjuh dari area pemakaman. Ktika mereka menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang ada hanyalahkeheningan tanpa ada seorangpun yang berniat memulai pembicaraan hingga akhirnya mereka berdua telah tiba di sebuah rumah yang bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu besar namun begitu nyaman mengingat hanya Yesung seorang dirilah yang tinggal di rumah tersebut.

Pintu rumah telah terbuka, dan seketika Siwon bisa merasakan bahwa orang yang begitu ia cintai menyambut kedatangannya. Kenapa Siwon sampai merasakan hal semacam itu? Karena sampai detik ini Yesung tak pernah berniat membuang semua kenangan tentang Zhou Mi, mulai dari poto hingga barang – barang yang disukai Zhou Mi pun tersimpan rapi di rumah tersebut.

"M-mianhae…. Aku membuatmu teringat lagi dengannya." Ucap Yesung tertunduk karena ia menyadari kini Siwon sedang memperhatikan seisi rumahnya dengan tertegun.

"G-gwanchana Sungie, lagipula untuk apa kau menyingkirkannya kalau dengan begini kau merasa bahwa ia masih ada dan selalu menemanimu." Kini Siwon menuju ke sebuah meja kecil dan mengambil sebuah poto yang bisa dikatakan itu adalah poto "selca" terakhir yang dimiliki Yesung bersama Zhou Mi.

"Ini kapan terakhir kau mengambilnya?" Siwon tersenyum namun nampak begitu hambar.

"I-itu poto aku ambil ketika kami pergi ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan untuk membelikan kado ulang tahun Kyuhyun." Ucap Yesung apa adanya.

"…." Tiba – tiba Siwon terdiam.

"Si-siwonnie… mianhae, bukannya aku bermaksud untuk…" Yesung hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya begitu dalam.

"_Gwanchana_ Sungie…" Kini Siwon mulai menatap Yesung begitu lembut.

"Si-siwon a-ada apa denganmu memandang ku seperti itu?" Yesung terlihat begitu gugup karena Siwon mulai meng"Eliminasi" jarak mereka.

"M-mian Yesungie, a-aku tak bermaksud untuk…." Tiba – tiba Yesung memotong perkataan Siwon "Kau mau minum apa? Kau pasti haus bukan?"

"Terserah kau saja Yesung." Kini Siwon meletakkan kembali bingkai poto pada tempat semula dan ia mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di salahsatu sofa, sementara Yesung kini sedang sibuk di dapur menyiapkan secangkir kopi

"_espresso_" kesukaan Siwon.

* * *

_**Yesung Pov**_

A-apa tadi yang dilakukan Siwon kepadaku tadi? Apakah ia ingin mencium ku, aishhhh pasti bukan, kau jangan terlalu banyak berharap Yesung, mana mungkin Siwon menyukaimu heuh. Selama ini kau tak pernah dianggap olehnya… Zhou Mi… apa yang harus aku lakukan? T-tapi kenapa aku menjadi sangat gugup ketika aku harus bertemu dengannya. Apakah perasaa cintaku terhadapnya masih terlalu besar?

Tiba – tiba aku tersadar bahwa sudah 15 menit aku meninggalkan Siwon sendirian di depan, lalu aku bergegas menuju kesana dengan membawa secangkir kopi untuknya.

"Wonnie…. Mianhae kau menunggu terlalu lama." Seruku sembari menaruh minuman tersebut di meja.

"Gwanchana Sungie…" Ucapnya sembari menunjukkan senyum khasnya kepadaku, ya tak bisa ku pungkiri bahwa senyumnya begitu menawan dan juga senyum tersebut mengingatkanku kepada sahabat terbaikku, siapa lagi kalau bukan ending Zhou Mi yang aku pikir mereka berdua memiliki senyum yang sama.

"Si-silahkan kau minum kopinya Wonnie…"

"Gomawo Sungie." Lalu Siwon meneguk secara perlahan secangkir kopi yang telah aku buatkan dan lagi – lagi Siwon dan aku tak saling bicara sehingga yang ada hanyalah kesunyian.

"Zhou Mi….." Lagi – lagi ia menyebutkan nama Zhou Mi, dan mungkin aku pikir ketika bertemu dengan ku yang ada di pikiran Siwon hanyalah Zhou Mi, apakah baginya aku hanyalah bayangan, apakah aku tidak bisa lepas dari bayangan Zhou Mi.

"Siwonnie…. Kau ingat dia lagi saat ini?" Aku mencoba bertanya secara hati – hati, dan ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan yang kosong. "Kau tunggu disini dulu aku segera kembali." Aku beranjak pergi menuju kamarku hanya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan adalah pesan terakhir dari Zhou Mi untuk Siwon.

Tak selang berapa lama aku menghampiri Siwon dengan membawa sepucuk surat dari Zhou Mi.

"Wonnie…. Bacalah ini." Aku menyerahkan surat yang ada di tanganku untuknya.

"Apa ini?" Dia terlihat ragu namun tetap menerima surat tersebut.

"Ini surat dari Zhou Mi untuk mu, ia menyerahkannya kepadaku sebelum ia meninggal." Siwon membuka lembaran tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Dear My Eternal Love** _

**_Aku harap ketika membaca surat ini kau sedang bersama Yesung…..dan mungkin kau membaca surat ini ketika kita tak bersama lagi….. satu hal yang perlu kau tahu Wonnie bahwa kau masih mempunyai seseorang yang teramat sangat mencintaimu…. Lihatlah Yesung…. Aku mohon kau mau membuka hatimu untuknya….Dia selalu menangis, dia selalu sakit, dia sudah begitu menderita Wonnie…. Dia menderita akan cintamu….. Saat kau bertatap muka dengan Yesung… kau tahu apa kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupnya? Kebahagiaannya adalah dirimu…. Dia begitu mengagumimu sebagai seorang Choi Siwon bukan sebagai seorang teman maupun sebagai suami dari sahabatnya… _**

**_Siwonnie…. Aku minta maaf jika selama ini aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia… Aku tidak mau kau merasa bersalah lagi karena masa lalu kita…. Aku salut terhadapmu Choi Siwon...karena kau menjadi kakak yang begitu baik untuk Kyuhyun…bahkan kau rela memberikanku kepadanya bukan? Disitulah aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku harus bisa mulai melupakanmu dan menerima cinta Kyuhyun, karena aku merasa tak pantas untukmu yang berhati seperti malaikat…. Aku selalu mencoba mendekatkanmu dengan Yesung….Yesung akan mendampingimu, ia akan menjagamu, ia akan selalu ada disisimu, jika kau menangis ia akan menghapus air matamu, jika kau terluka ia akan mengobati lukamu, dan jika kau bersedih, kau bisa bersandar di bahunya, dia akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu._**

**_Siwon…. Apakah kau bisa berjanji satu hal denganku?... bhagiakanlah Yesung…. Karena kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaanku juga…. Jangan buat ia meneteskan air mata kesedihan… karena ia lebih pantas mendapatkan air mata kebahagiaan….. dan kebahagiaanya adalah enkau Siwon…._**

**_Jika kau selalu menganggap aku adalah nafas hidup mu…. Rubahlah keyakinan itu, karena kini aku sudah tak bisa menjadi nafas hidupmu dan nafas hidup mu yang baru adalah Yesung… yesung tak hanya akan menjadi nafas hidup mu tetapi juga nafas cintamu…._**

**_Siwon, kau harus berjanji untuk mencintainya dengan begitu tulus…. Lihatlah jauh dari lubuk hati mu yang paling dalam, apakah kau mampu merasakan getaran cintanya? Jika kau mampu berarti Yesung memang orang yang tepat untukmu… Kau tahu Siwonnie, cinta sejati sama halnya dengan kesempatan yang tak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya.…. _**

**_Siwon… aku begitu bahagia bisa dilahirkan ke dunia ini, sehingga aku bisa mengenalmu dan juga Yesung… jika memang mungkin bisa terjadi, di kehidupan mendatang aku ingin kita bertiga dipertemukan oleh takdir kembali… namun aku ingin diberi umur lebih panjang agar aku bisa selalu bersama kalian berdua…. _**

**_Your Eternal Love_**

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_._**_  
_**

Aku menyadari kini Siwon memelukku begitu erat, namun aku begitu sakit jika aku tahu dia harus mengeluarkan air matanya kembali…

"Sungie…. Biarkanlah aku menangis di bahumu sekarang." Ucapnya dengan suara yang begitu parau.

"Ba-baiklah Siwonnie…" jawabku dengan begitu gugup karena aku sekarang bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang terasa sedikit menderu.

"A-apa aku masih punya kesempatan?" Ucapnya tiba – tiba.

"Ke-kesempatan untuk apa?"

"U-untuk mengisi hatimu dengan cintaku." Siwon menatapku begitu lekat.

"A-apakah kau yakin?"

"A-aku yakin karena hatiku mengatakan bahwa kau adalah orang yang sempurna untuk mendampingi hidupku, _mianhae,_ selama ini aku tak pernah menganggapmu, karena aku takut Sungie… aku takut untuk membuka hatiku kembali… aku takut jika orang yang kucintai akan pergi meninggalkanku untuk yang kesekian kalinya."

"K-kau tahu Wonnie, jika hidup matinya seseorang adalah takdir Tuhan, jadi kau tak perlu takut." Aku mencoba menenangkannya.

"Be-benarkah seperti itu? Kau tahu Sungie bahwa Tuhan sebenarnya tak menentukan semua takdir manusia." Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya dalam – dalam.

"_Ne_…."Jawabku singkat dan entah kenapa tiba – tiba hawa mengantuk menyergapku saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Author Pov**_

"Jika kau sadari sebenarnya Tuhan itu tak pernah menentukan jodoh manusia… menganai jodoh manusia sendirilah yang memutuskan dan Tuhan hanya memberikan jalan dan arah untuk kita agar bisa memilih mana pilihan yang terbaik untuk kita." Siwon belum menyadari bahwa kini Yesung sudah pergi kea lam mimpi…. Karena hampir lama tak mendapat respon dari Yesung yang duduk disampingnya, kini ia mencoba menoleh ke arah Yesung, lalu ia tersenyum karena kini ia tahu bahwa Yesung sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

Siwon mencoba membuat posisi tidur Yesung lebih nyaman dengan membaringkannya di sofa yang mereka tempati karena memang ukuran sofa tersebut masih muat jika Siwon juga ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Kini Siwon memberikan lengannya agar Yesung bisa tidur lebih nyaman dan tak akan membuat leher Yesung terluka. Siwon membelai halus surai hitam tersebut dengan begitu lembutdan mengecup hangat kening Yesung… "_Mianhae_ Sungie aku terlambat untuk menyadarinya."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

**Annyeonghasseo Yorobun,**

**Bagaimana ceritanya?**

**Jelek? Feel tidak dapat?**

**Ah saya tau itu, tapi setidaknya berikanlah coretan kalian disini, supaya saya tau apa yang ada di pikiran kalian semua **

**LEBIH BAIK KALIAN MEMBERIKAN KOMEN APAPUN DARI PADA MENJADI SILENT READER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Waiting For Your Love.**

**Author : Sang Hwa HONEST.**

**Cast/Pairing : Siwon/Yesung (Main), Siwon/ZhouMi, Kyuhyun/Yesung, Kyuhyun/ZhouMi (Slight).**

**Genre: Yaoi, Romance, etc.**

**Length: (5/?).**

**Disclaimer: Yesung itu milik Clouds, Siwon itu milik semua umat (?), Zhou Mi milik saya *PLAKK dan Kyuhyun milik Yesung, Siwon, & Zhou Mi #EviLaugh**

**Rate: *diberi rate pun biasanya yang belum waktunya baca juga tetap nekat baca, so *JUDGE BY YOUR SELF**

**Summary: Yesung adalah seseorang yang begitu mencintai seorang Choi Siwon, namun apakah Siwon juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama? Hanya dirinyalah yang tahu? Dan apakah Yesung bisa membuat Siwon jatuh cinta terhadapnya?**

**Warning: BL (Boys Love), OOC, Crack Pair, dan seperti biasa saya ingatkan sebelum membaca FF ini siapkan mental, jiwa, dan raga untuk melihat TYPO yang bertebaran dimana – mana dan dengan di dukung EYD yang mengenaskan, karena saat publish saya tidak membaca ulang FF ini, alur maksa, dsb. Jika kalian tidak suka dengan FF ini, sudah sejak awal saya ingatkan untuk angkat kaki sebelum kalian member FLAME kepada saya.**

**ONCE MORE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ANTIS FOR YAOI? PLEASE GO AWAY**

**MASIH TETAP MAU BACA?**

**HAPPY READING**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_**Author Pov**_

Mentari pagi telah tiba dan akan mengusik setiap insan yang masih setia berpetualang pada mimpi mereka masing - masing, begitu juga dengan Siwon dan Yesung yang tak bergeming sedikitpun dengan itu semua. Siwon masih memeluk Yesung erat dan begitu juga sebaliknya, entah semenjak kapan Yesung memeluk Siwon dalam posisi tidur, hanya Yesung-lah yang tahu.

"Euh…" Yesung kemudian membuka matanya karena ia merasa terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang mulai masuk ke ruang tamu tersebut dari celah – celah jendela rumahnya, kini ia menyadari posisinya dan juga Siwon yang bisa dibilang bukan keinginannya yakni saling berpelukan.

"Si-siwon a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung secara reflek mendorong begitu kuat tubuh Siwon hingga kini Siwon jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Appoooooo S-sungie, apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon meringis kesakitan seraya menatap Yesung penuh tanda tanya.

"Se-seharusnya aku yang bertanya Si-siwon." Yesung menatap Siwon begitu tajam sembari berkaca pinggang.

"S-siapa suruh kau tadi malam tiba – tiba tidur di sofa ini heuh?" Siwon mencoba membela dirinya sendiri.

"T-tapi kau kan bisa membangunkanku."

"Mana mungkin aku tega membangunkanmu yang pulas tertidur Sungie."

"Alasan kau Choi Siwon."

"..."

"..."

Karena mungkin mereka berdua merasa lelah untuk bertengkar maka mereka berdua memutuskan untuk diam sehingga itu membuat suasana menjadi hening kembali tanpa ada suara yang menginterupsi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

"S-Sungie… _Mianhae_." Ucap Siwon yang kini sembari tertunduk menyesal.

"Lu-lupakan saja Wonnie…. Dan sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang, pasti kedua orang tuamu sedang menunggu mu di rumah." Yesung hendak beranjak pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Sungie." Siwon menahan tangan Yesung agar tak beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Ada apa Wonnie?" jawab Yesung malas sembari memandang Siwon sekilas.

"Kau mau kan memaafkanku."

"Iya aku maafkan, kau bisa kan naik taksi untuk pulang sendiri? aku harus bersiap – siap pergi menghadiri acara pernikahan Henry dan juga Ryeowook."

"Tak masalah jika aku harus pulang sendiri, tetapi untuk menebus kesalahanku aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat saat kita liburan semester nanti, kau mau kan?" Siwon nampaknya begitu berharap Yesung mau menerima ajakannya.

"Pergi kemana?" Ucap Yesung yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang Siwon begitu lekat.

"Nanti saja aku beritahukan kemana kita akan pergi, yang jelas kau mau ikut denganku _ne_?"

"…." Tanpa ada jawaban Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku pulang sekarang Sungie…."

"_Ne_, hati – hati di jalan Wonnie." Siwon hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan kedua _dimple-_nya kepada Yesung, dan terlihat kini Yesung tersenyum merona kepada Siwon.

* * *

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Choi, terlihat Mrs. Choi yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Selamat pagi _Eomma_." Sapa seorang _namja_ yang kini duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada di ruang makan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi Kyu, kau tidak membangunkan _Hyeong_ mu untuk sarapan bersama? Mrs. Choi memandang putranya tersebut yang tengah meneguk segelas susu.

"Siwon _Hyeong_ tidak pulang _Eomma_." Jawab Kyuhyun yang kini sembari melahap roti panggang kesukaannya.

"Kemana perginya _Hyeong_ mu heuh?" Mrs. Choi terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa ini pagi – pagi sudah rebut?" Sebuah suara menghentikan cekcok antara ibu dan anak tersebut.

"_Yeobo_ semalam Siwon tidak pulang, aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya." Mrs. Choi mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Kyu, kan sudah _Appa_ bilang, kau harus selalu menemani _Hyeong_ mu, kenapa kau lupa dengan pesan _Appa_ heuh?" Kini Mr. Choi juga ikut – ikutan memarahi Kyuhyun.

"_Appa_, _Eomma_, kemarin Wonnie _Hyeong_ mengajakku untuk pergi ke makam tapi aku tak mau pergi dengannya karena sudah malam, lalu aku tinggal saja dia sendirian di kampus. Ucap Kyuhyun biasa saja tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Kyu, kau tidak takut heuh terjadi sesuatu dengan _Hyeong_mu? Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa dulu ia hampir bunuh diri saat ditinggal pergi oleh mendiang 'kakak iparmu'?"

"Kakak ipar? Maksud _Appa_ Zhou Mi? dia bukan kakak iparku melainkan kekasihku, tetapi _Appa_ dengan begitu kejamnya menjodohkannya dengan Siwon _Hyeong_, aku begitu mencintainya _Appa_, tetapi _Appa_ begitu tega melakukan semua itu padaku." Kyuhyun kini benar – benar meluapkan semua isi hatinya yang mungkin merasa sakit karena perlakuan yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang terkesan dibedakan.

"Sejak kapan Kyu, kau berani mmbentak _Appa_ heuh?" Mr. Choi hendak memukul Kyuhyun namun dicegah oleh Mrs. Choi.

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian, sebaiknya kita sekarang mencari Siwon, siapa tahu dia masih ada di pemakaman." Mrs. Choi terlihat pergi keluar diikuti dengan Mr. Choi sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa miris dan masih setia duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruang makan tersebut.

Siwon terlihat turun dari sebuah taksi dan berjalan menuju rumahnya, Mrs. Choi yang menyadari akan Siwon langsung berlari dan memeluknya.

"_Aegya_, dari mana saja heuh? _Eomma_ begitu mengkhawatirkanmu tahu?" Mrs. Choi menangis dipelukan Siwon.

"_Mian_ _Eomma_, aku tak bermaksud membuat _Eomma_ cemas, yang terpenting aku sekarang baik – baik saja kan." Siwon kini melepas pelukan _Eomma_nya tersebut.

"Siwon, sebaiknya kau masuk ke rumah dulu, setelah itu kau bisa ceritakan dari mana saja kau tadi malam!" Perintah Mr. Choi.

"Ne _Appa_." Jawab Siwon sembari tersenyum kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang kini berada di kamarnya hanya menatap nanar pada sebuah _'frame'_ yang mengingatkannya pada saat – saat dimana ia dan juga Zhou mi bersama dulu, namun kini mereka harus berpisah karena hal yang tak ia inginkan. Ia mencoba mengingat kenangan demi kenangan manis yang ia lalui bersama seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya, dan kini pandangan irisnya tertuju pada sebuah _'frame'_ lain yang terpajang disebelahnya, dan ternyata di _'frame'_ tersebut ada sosok Yesung, yang entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun mendapatkan _photo_ dari Yesung, ia mencoba menerawang jauh, dan ia mencoba merasakan perasaan aneh yang ada di hatinya terhadap Yesung, yang seakan – akan Yesung adalah peneror dalam 'fikiran dan jiwanya'.

"Sungie… Apakah kau tak bisa menerima cintaku dan melupakan cintamu terhadap Siwon _Hyeong_?" Gumamnya sembari meneteskan cairan bening dari kedua sudut irisnya.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Kyuhyun Pov**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

"K-Kyu aku tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang ada di hatimu, aku tahu hatimu begitu terluka, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Yesung mengatakan hal tersebut hatiku menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Yesung, apakah kau mau menemaniku hari ini?" Aku mencoba menghibur diriku dan juga mungkin sedikit menghibur dirinya yang saat ini sedang kacau karena ulah Siwon _Hyeong_.

"A-apa maksud mu Kyu?" terlihat dia begitu terkejut mendengar ajakanku.

"Aku kesepian, aku butuh teman Sungie." Jelasku untuk meyakinkannya kembali.

"B-baiklah Kyu, jika itu maumu." Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya terlebih dahulu, dan aku menyusul langkahnya.

"Kita mau kemana Kyu?" Yesung terlihat menatapku.

"Kemana saja, asalkan aku tidak bisa melihat bayangan Zhou Mi." Ucapku dan itu membuatnya sedikit bingung.

"…." Yesung nampak berpikir dengan ajakanku.

"Ayolah ikut saja denganku!" Aku menarik tangannya menuju ke mobilku.

Hampir satu jam aku dan Yesung menyusuri kota _Seoul_ namun aku belum punya arah tujuan yang jelas kemana kami akan pergi.

"Kyu, sebenarnya kita akan kemana?"

"Kita sudah sampai Sungie…." Aku turun dari mobilku sementara Yesung masih terdiam di tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa kita harus kesini Kyu?" Yesung nampak tidak suka.

"Ayolah masuk saja."

Aku mengajak Yesung ke sebuah club malam, dan aku tahu bahwa dia kurang suka jika aku mengajaknya ke tempat ini.

"Kyu, sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Sudahlah Sungie ayo masuk!" Aku menarik tangannya begitu kuat hingga dia tak berbicara lagi.

"Tolong _Vodka_nya dua gelas!" Aku memanggil salah seorang bartender disana.

"_Ne_ Tuan."

"Kyu, kenapa kau mabuk heuh?" Yesung menatapku begitu tajam.

"Tidak banyak Sungie, jadi kau temani aku minum malam ini _ne_?" ucapku sembari menyodorkan segelas _Vodka_ kepada Yesung.

"A-aku tidak mau minum, sebaiknya kau minum saja sendiri, aku mau pulang."

"Baiklah, kau tak usah ikut minum tapi kau disini saja menemaniku, aku mohon Sungie."

"_Ne_ aku akan menemanimu." Jawabnya yang terlihat begitu terpaksa.

"Sungie, kau tahu hatiku begitu hancur, terluka, kenapa hidupku selalu seperti ini? Aku tak pernah bisa hidup bahagia, menurutku kebahagiaan hanya dimiliki oleh Wonnie _Hyeong_, dia selalu mendapatkan semua yang terbaik, sedangkan aku? Aku harus mencarinya sendiri, aku harus berusaha mendapatkan kebahagiaanku sendiri, apakah aku tak bisa seperti Siwon _Hyeong_, apakah aku tak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanku? Sungie, tolong jawab aku!" Aku kini meneguk minumanku tersebut tanpa sisa.

"Kyu, kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, karena setiap orang berhak untuk bahagia, jadi apabila kau tak bisa bahagia dengan Zhou Mi mungkin kau bisa bahagia dengan orang lain."

"Apakah termasuk denganmu Sungie?"

"A-apa maksud mu Kyu?"

"Kau bisa kan menjadi kebahagiaanku."

"Ba-bagaimana caranya aku bisa membahagiakanmu?"

"Kau bisa menjadi _namja chingu-_ku kan?" Aku mengusap lembut wajahnya dan ia terlihat dia gugup.

"T-tapi Kyu?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa melupakan Siwon heuh? Biarkanlah mereka bahagia Sungie, dan kita juga masih bahagia dengan cara kita sendiri."

"_Mianhae_ Kyu, aku tak bisa, kau pasti bicara seperti ini karena sedang mabuk, lebih baik sekarang kita pulang."

"Akuuuu tidaaaak mauuuu pulaaaaang, akuuuuuu masiiiiiih mauuuuuuu disiiiniiiiiii, kau dengar heuh?" Aku membanting beberapa botol minuman _alkhohol_ tersebut, dan Yesung benar – benar menyeretku dari bar tersebut, dan setelah itu aku tak ingat apa – apa lagi.

Ketika aku membuka mataku aku sudah berada di kamarku sendiri, apa mungkin tadi malam Yesung mengantarku pulang?

"Jaket? Jaket siapa ini? Apa mungkin jaket milik Yesung?"

Aku mencoba mengamati jaket yang aku kenakan, ternyata benar ini jaket milik Yesung, dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih menarik yakni sebuah _photo_ Yesung, aku sendiri bingung kenapa Yesung menaruh _photo_nya ada di jaket ini? Apa mungkin ia sengaja melakukannya? Tapi aku rasa tidak karena jelas – jelas kemarin ia marah denganku, dan dia terlihat begitu tidak suka atas sikap ku yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Barang kali ia berfikir kalau aku hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan, tapi sayangnya itu tidak benar, Karena aku memang benar – benar mencintainya bukan karena Zhou Mi ataupun karena aku kasihan dengannya, melainkan aku benar – benar mencintainya dari dasar jiwaku. Sungie, seandainya kau bisa mengerti akan perasaanku?

"Kyu, kau sudah bangun?" Kini terlihat Siwon _Hyeong_ masuk ke kamarku, aku hanya memandangnya sekilas lalu aku beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Kyu, tadi malam Yesung yang mengantarmu pulang, kenapa tadi malam kau mabuk heuh?"

"Apa perlu aku menceritakan lagi apa alasannya? Lagipula sejak kapan kau peduli dengan ku heuh?"

"K-Kyu, apakah kau tidak bisa menerimanya?" Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan kami pagi ini.

"Apa peduli mu _Hyeong_, lagi pula sekarang kau pasti senang kan karena bisa mendapatkan cinta sejatimu, aku ucapkan selamat ya _Hyeong_ akhirnya kau bisa bahagia dengan Zhou Mi, dan terima kasih juga kau selama ini telah memberiku kesempatan untuk mengisi hati Zhou Mi, namun sayangnya aku gagal melakukannya, karena dia tak pernah bisa mencintaiku seperti ia mencintaimu, kau memang orang yang beruntung _Hyeong_, dan aku harap kau bisa membahagiakannya disisa hidupnya ini, kau harus bahagiakan dia, Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, kau mengerti." Kini aku benar – benar meninggalkannya menuju kamar mandi dan Siwon _Hyeong_ terdengar menghela nafasnya begitu dalam.

Hari ini aku bermaksud menemui Yesung untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf karena mungkin tadi malam aku benar – benar merepotkannya, apa mungkin ia masih marah denganku? Atau lebih baik aku menghubunginya terlebih dahulu…..

"Di-dimana ponselku?, aishhhh, apa mungkin tertinggal di bar tadi malam?

"Mencari apa Kyu?" Siwon _Hyeong_ kembali menghampiriku.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Ucapku sedikit berbohong.

"Apa kau mencari ini?" Siwon _Hyeong_ memasukkan tangannya ke sebuah saku celananya dan mengambil sesuatu, yang aku yakini itu ponsel milikku.

"Ke-kenapa ponsel ini ada di tanganmu _Hyeong_?" Tanya ku penuh selidik.

"Tadi malam Yesung yang memberikannya kepadaku." Ucapnya sembari memberikan ponsel tersebut kepadaku dan aku langsung menerimanya.

"Gomawo _Hyeong_." Kini aku berniat langsung pergi ke rumah Yesung.

"Kyu, mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu _Hyeong_." Jawabku ketus sembari melangkahkan kakiku menuju parkiran.

Entah kenapa saat ini pikiranku hanya ada bayangan Yesung yang tak mau pergi. Aku selalu mengingatnya ketika ia bersedih karena _Hyeong_ku itu, aku sadar bahwa cinta itu memang tak bisa dipaksakan tetapi setidaknya aku akan tetap berusaha agar Yesung mencintaiku, mungkin aku memang gila, mencintai orang yang selalu tak mencintaiku, namun setidaknya aku ingin mencari kebahagiaanku yang sesungguhnya, dan aku yakin bahwa kebahagiaanku adalah bersama Yesung, Yesung akan menjadi cinta terakhirku, demi apapun aku akan mempertahankan Yesung, tak akan aku biarkan satu orangpun yang menyentuhnya, aku akan mempertaruhkan segalanya.

* * *

_**CLOUDY JEWELRY**_

_**Seseorang memasangkan cincin kepada pasangan yang dicintai seraya berkata,"Engkau orang terkasihku yang mengenakan cincin ini aku harap kau selalu diberi kebahagiaan dan bisa merasakan cinta yang kuberikan untuk mu sehingga aku juga bisa menangis bahagia jika kau bisa bahagia."**__**Engkau akan mengetahui betapa besarnya cintaku untukmu. Karena cincin melambangkan janji suci dari kedua pasang anak manusia yang dipertemukan oleh takdir indah yang diberikan oleh Tuhan untuk membahagiakan hambanya.**_

_**Bukankah yang dipersatukan oleh Tuhan tidak boleh dipisahkan oleh hambanya?**_

_**Cincin tidak menjamin cinta dan kesetiaan namun cincin menjadi simbol yang senantiasa mengingatkan dan membahasakan kerinduan untuk selalu memperdalam cinta kepada pasangannya dan merupakan lambang ikatan yang tiada akhirnya seperti bentuk cincin yang bulat dan tak berujung.**_

"Tck, benarkah sedalam ini makna dari sebuah cincin?" Aku hanya bergumam sendiri ketika salah satu dari pemilik gallery perhiasan tersebut menceritakan makna dibalik sebuah cincin.

"Anda pasti tak akan mempercayainya _Sajangnim_ jika Anda belum membuktikannya sendiri." Ucapnya ramah sembari tersenyum kepadaku.

"Baiklah, aku akan mempercayai ucapan Anda, menurut Anda apakah aku juga berhak untuk meraih kebahagianku sendiri meskipun aku pernah merampas kebahagiaan orang lain?"

"Tentu saja Anda bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu, meskipun Anda telah merampas kebahagiaan orang, tetapi pada akhirnya orang tersebut akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang jauh berlebih dari yang Anda bayangkan."

.

.

.

Kini aku pergi ke rumah Yesung dan aku akan mencoba untuk menyatakan cintaku kepadanya, aku berharap, ia tak akan menolak cintaku, karena aku begitu tulus mencintainya, bukan karena aku merasa kesepian ataupun aku merasa kasihan karena cintanya yang tak terbalas oleh Wonnie _Hyeong_.

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk mengetuk pintu rumahnya beberapa kali. Akhirnya ia membukakan pintunya untukku namun dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk aku artikan.

"**KYUHYUN….."**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**TBC or END?**

**Annyeonghasseo Yorobun, saya kembali :)  
**

**Bagaimana ceritanya?**

**Jelek? Feel tidak dapat?**

**Ah saya tau itu, tapi setidaknya berikanlah coretan kalian disini, supaya saya tau apa yang ada di pikiran kalian semua. **

**LEBIH BAIK KALIAN MEMBERIKAN KOMEN APAPUN DARI PADA MENJADI SILENT READER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Waiting For Your Love.**

**Author : Sang Hwa HONEST.**

**Cast/Pairing : Siwon/Yesung (Main), Siwon/ZhouMi, Kyuhyun/Yesung, Kyuhyun/ZhouMi, Siwon/Kibum (Slight).**

**Genre: Yaoi, Romance, etc.**

**Length: (6/6) Last Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yesung itu milik Clouds, Siwon itu milik semua umat (?), Zhou Mi milik saya *PLAKK dan Kyuhyun milik Yesung, Siwon, & Zhou Mi #EviLaugh**

**Rate: *diberi rate pun biasanya yang belum waktunya baca juga tetap nekat baca, so *JUDGE BY YOUR SELF**

**Summary: Yesung adalah seseorang yang begitu mencintai seorang Choi Siwon, namun apakah Siwon juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama? Hanya dirinyalah yang tahu? Dan apakah Yesung bisa membuat Siwon jatuh cinta terhadapnya?**

**Warning: BL (Boys Love), OOC, CRACK PAIR, EYD tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan, alur maksa, ide cerita pasaran, dialog berbelit – belit, TYPO bertebaran dimana – mana, the last STORY MINE**

**Tidak suka dengan cast maupun pairing silahkan angkat kaki sebelum kalian membenci seumur hidup kalian…. Atau bahkan member FLAME kepada saya.**

**Yang saya butuhkan REVIEW **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ONCE MORE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANTIS FOR YAOI? PLEASE GO AWAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MASIH TETAP MAU BACA?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**Author Pov**

"Sungie, bolehkah aku masuk?" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Yesung yang sudah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ne Kyu, silahkan masuk." Yesung tersenyum manis namun sedikit bingung kenapa sepagi ini Kyuhyun sudah datang menemuinya.

"Sungie, _mianhae_ aku mengganggu mu dengan bertamu sepagi ini, aku…. aku…. hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan juga minta maaf kepada mu, karena aku telah merepotkanmu semalam." Kyuhyun kini menatap Yesung yang sedari tadi sedang memperhatikannya.

"_Gwanchana _ Kyu, aku mengerti." Yesung tersenyum begitu manis dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Sungie…." Panggil Kyuhyun tiba – tiba.

"_Ne_ Kyu… _Wae_?" Jawab Yesung sedikit kaget.

"Ini… ini milikmu kan?" Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah jaket yang ia yakini adalah milik Yesung itu.

"Be-benar, tak usah secepat ini kau mengembalikannya, jadi hanya karena ini kau datang sepagi ini?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut yang semakin bingung.

"Bu-bukan karena ini, tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu." Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit gugup untuk mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya menemui Yesung.

"Mengatakan apa Kyu?"

"A-aku ingin pergi ke _Amerika_ minggu depan." Seru Kyuhyun tiba – tiba.

"A-apa, _Amerika_?" Yesung nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Iya benar, dan apakah kau mau ikut bersamaku?"

"Kau sudah gila Kyu, apa alasannya aku harus ikut denganmu?"

"Ka-karena aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka Sungie!" Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Kyu, aku tidak mau." Tolak Yesung.

"Apa kau sanggup melihat Siwon dan juga Zhou Mi tersenyum bahagia, sedangkan kau menangis sendirian?" Kyuhyun terlihat terus membujuk Yesung agar mau ikut bersamanya.

"Ta-tapi itu sama saja artinya dengan kita tidak bisa menerima kenyataan Kyu."

"Sungie, tolong dengarkan aku!" Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya memegang tangan Yesung.

"A-apa Kyu?" Dengan reflek Yesung menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin kau bisa melupakan Siwon _Hyeong_, dan mulailah hidup mu dari awal lagi dan anggap saja kalau kau tak pernah mengenal _namja_ yang bernama Siwon itu, karena hanya akan semakin melukai hatimu sendiri, kau mengerti?" Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Ti-tidak mungkin Kyu, itu tidak mungkin akan aku lakukan!" Elak Yesung.

"Lalu apakah seumur hidupmu, akan menanti cintanya yang tak kunjung datang untukmu?"

"Meskipun yang kau katakan itu benar Kyu, tapi aku merasa tak ada penyesalan karena telah mengenal Choi Siwon, karena…." Yesung tiba – tiba terdiam.

"Sungie cukup! Entah kau yang dibutakan cinta olehnya atau memang kau ini orang yang begitu bodoh." Seru Kyuhyun sembari menghembuskan nafasnya dalam – dalam.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu sendiri Kyu, kau juga orang bodoh, karena kau dengan susah payah selalu mengingatkanku untuk menjauhi Siwon, yang bahkan kau sendiri juga sudah tau bahwa aku tak akan pernah mau menuruti ucapanmu." Yesung kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia Sungie, sudah cukup selama ini kau menderita." Seru Kyuhyun sembari merogoh saku jaket yang ia kenakan.

"A-apa ini Kyu?" Pandangan Yesung kini tertuju pada sebuah kotak merah yang berada di genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau, ini adalah bukti kesungguhanku untuk mengubur kesedihanmu, kau mau kan hidup bahagia, tidak ada lagi tangis kesedihan di hatimu?"

"Kyu, aku tidak tau apa maksudmu sebenarnya, tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Sungie, aku tau bahwa mungkin saat ini kau menganggap aku tak punya kesungguhan untuk mencintai mu, namun kau perlu tau bahwa aku akan menunggu cintamu, dan jika saat ini kau masih belum bisa memberikan jawabannya, aku harap ketika aku pulang nanti, kau akan memberikan kabar baik untukku, karena aku akan benar – benar pergi minggu depan." Seru Kyuhyun sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kyu, tunggu dulu, apa kau benar – benar ingin lari dari kenyataan?"

"Heuh pergi lari dari kenyataan? Mungkin saja anggapan mu itu benar Sungie, selain itu aku juga ingin menenangkan pikiranku disana, dan jika kau masih mau berubah pikiran, sabtu depan aku tunggu di bandara _Incheon_ dan kita pergi bersama." Kini Kyuhyun benar – benar pergi dari hadapan Yesung namun ia sengaja meninggalkan kotak merah itu yang diketahui berupa sebuah cincin karena pada awalnya memang ia berencana untuk melamar Yesung.

**Flash Back End**

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Sungie, ternyata waktu itu kau lebih memilih untuk tinggal bukan? dan aku salut karena hingga detik ini kau masih setia akan cintamu terhadap Siwon _Hyeong_, jadi sudah tak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk tetap berada disini, karena hanya akan semakin menambah luka dihatiku, biarlah aku pergi membawa bayanganmu agar aku tetap bisa mengenangmu yang telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku bersamanya. Aku pikir Tuhan tak sayang kepadaku, Tuhan hanya sayang kepada Siwon _Hyeong_, Tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk Siwon _Hyeong_, bahkan bisa dikatakan aku ini bukanlah orang yang diharapkan untuk terlahir di dunia ini, Apakah aku tidak pantas untuk bahagia? Apakah aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan lagi untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaanku?

Aku akan menghilang… aku akan pergi jauh…. Aku akan menemukan kebahagiaanku yang hilang, dan juga aku akan merasakan kebahagiaan dengan caraku sendiri…. Selamat tinggal Kim Yesung… aku harap kau bisa bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai…. Dan aku yakin penantianmu selama ini tak akan sia – sia, kau memang hebat Yesung … dan jika kau menangis lagi karena luka dihatimu, aku akan menghapus air mata mu itu dengan memberikan rasa cintaku yang tulus untukmu… tetapi jika kau menangis bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia… karena kau layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu… sekali lagi selamat tinggal Kim Yesung _Nomu Saranghae Yeongwonhi Ireohke…._

"Kyu, kau mau pergi lagi?" _Eomma_ terlihat membuka pintu kamarku dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ne, _Eomma_ benar, setelah aku rasakan selama 6 bulan tinggal disini kembali, aku rindu dengan _Amerika_ _Eomma_, Karena bagiku disanalah tempat tinggal untukku." Jawabku apa adanya.

"Kenapa kau tak bicara dengan _Eomma_ terlebih dahulu heuh?"

"_Eomma_, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku hanya ingin meneruskan sekolahku disana, jadi aku harap _Eomma_ bisa mengerti."

"Ya sudah _Eomma_ tak akan mencegahmu untuk pergi jika itu sudah menjadi keinginanmu, dan _Eomma_ minta maaf ne, karena tadi pagi telah membentakmu secara kasar, karena _Eomma_ begitu takut saat tau _Hyeong_mu tidak pulang ke rumah."

"Ne _Eomma_ aku mengerti, mungkin kemarin itu juga salahku, kenapa aku tidak menemani Siwon _Hyeong_, Oh iya _Eomma_ sepertinya sudah saatnya aku berangkat sekarang, dan jagalah kesehatan _Eomma_." Ucapku sembari mencium sekilas kening _Eomma _ku.

"Kau juga Kyu, jaga kesehatanmu, dan jika kau sudah tiba disana cepat hubungi _Eomma_ _ne_!"

"Ne _Eomma_, aku janji." Kini aku beranjak pergi dengan menyeret koper yang akan aku bawa menuju _Amerika_.

Ketika aku menaruh semua barang – barang ku di bagasi, aku melihat Siwon _Hyeong_ datang menghampiri ku.

"Kyu… mau kemana kau?"

"A-aku ingin kembali ke _Amerika_." Jawabku seadanya.

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi kesana?" Siwon _Hyeong_ mencengkram kedua pundakku.

"Lepaskan aku! Lagipula untuk apa aku disini, jika aku tak diharapkan?" Aku menampik tangan Siwon _Hyeong_ begitu kasar.

"Apa karena Yesung?" Siwon _Hyeong_ menatapku begitu tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu, minggir!" Seru ku sembari mendorong tubuhnya begitu kuat.

**"APA KARENA YESUNG KAU JADI SEPERTI INI?"** Entah kenapa Siwon _Hyeong_ tiba – tiba memukulku begitu keras hingga aku jatuh tersungkur.

**Kyuhyun Pov End.**

**Author Pov**

"_Hyeong_, biarkanlah aku pergi." Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dan membersihkan percikan darah yang ada pada sudut bibirnya.

"Kyu, apa kau benar – benar menyukai Yesung?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang seolah – olah meminta kejelasan pada detik itu juga. Jawab aku Kyu, tolong jawab aku!

"Iya aku menyukai Yesung, tetapi sayangnya dia sendiri begitu menyukaimu _Hyeong_, aku tidak mau berbuat kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku tidak mau menyakiti kembali hati orang yang aku sayangi, dan jika kau memang benar – benar mencintai Yesung, bahagiakanlah dia, aku hanya berharap kau bisa mencintainya dengan tulus, lupakanlah masa lalu mu, dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf kepadamu, karena aku telah merebut orang yang kau cintai, namun kali ini aku berjanji, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi, karena itu biarkanlah aku pergi _Hyeong_, biarkan aku mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri, dan aku hanya minta satu hal kepadamu, tolong jaga Yesung dengan baik, karena aku tidak mau melihatnya bersedih untuk yang kesekian kalinya. _Hyeong_ apa kau mau melakukannya?" Kyuhyun menatap nanar kepada saudaranya tersebut.

"_Ne _Kyu, aku berjanji… aku berjanji akan mencintainya, aku berjanji akan membuatnya bahagia, dan aku berjanji tidak akan memberinya tangis kesedihan namun tangis kebahagiaan untuknya." Siwon kini memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"_Hyeong_, yang aku butuhkan bukan janji mu, melainkan kesungguhan hati mu. Aku harap ketika aku pulang nanti, kau sudah menjadikannya pendamping hidupmu,kau harus ingat baik – baik bahwa aku tak akan kembali kesini sebelum aku pulang membawa kebahagiaanku." Kyuhyun kini melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua.

"Ne Kyu, aku pasti akan melakukannya, dan kau harus jaga dirimu baik – baik disana arraseo, dan maaf, aku tadi memukulmu, apakah terasa sakit?" Siwon menatap sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang terluka akibat ulahnya itu.

"Tetapi luka ini mengobati rasa sakit hatiku _Hyeong_, sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang, _Hyeong_, aku pergi sekarang, aku titip salam untuk Yesung _ne_?" Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu Kyuhyun mulai masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Sudah satu bulan Kyuhyun meninggalkaan _Korea _dan ia melanjutkaan kuliahnya di _Amerika_, sementara itu Siwon kini sedang menikmati masa – masa libur kuliahnya, dan tentu saja ia sudah menyiapkan rencana liburannya yang begitu indah selama dua bulan kedepan bersama orang yang benar – benar ia sayangi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung. Hubungannya dengan Yesung kini semakin hari semakin hangat, tak jarang Siwon mengajak Yesung pergi makan malam berdua… Dan hari ini sudah tibalah saatnya ia pergi berlibur berdua seperti yang ia janjikan kepada Yesung sebulan yang lalu. Ya, Siwon berencana mengajak Yesung pergi ke Villa miliknya sendiri, ia berencana menghadiahkan sebuah Villa tersebut untuk Yesung nantinya, ya itupun jika Yesung mau ia nikahi….

Senyum lebar kini menghiasi wajah tampannya ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan singkat dari orang yang ia cintai, orang yang akan ia ajak liburan selama dua bulan bersamanya, awalnya cukup sulit membujuk Yesung mengingat keinginan Siwon yang bisa dikatakan hanya pemikiran orang gila saja sampai liburan menghabiskan waktu selama dua bulan, namun bukan Choi Siwon namanya jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan tersebut. Ia sedikit membohongi Yesung dengan mengatakan bahwa tidak hanya mereka berdua saja yang berlibur namun masih banyak teman – teman Siwon beserta pasangannya masing – masing yang juga akan berlibur disana.

Tiba – tiba _ponsel_ miliknya bordering tanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk dan itu sukses membuat putra sulung keluarga Choi itu menautkan kedua alisnya.

"_Yeobosseo_ Sungie…" Mulai Siwon.

"Errrr Siwonnie, _mian_, aku menelpon mu, aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah benar tidak hanya kita saja yang pergi liburan?" Seru suara diseberang telpon sana.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Apa kau berubah pikiran dan merasa terganggu jika ada mereka yang akan liburan bersama kita?" Siwon kini tersenyum dan entah apa yang ada dipikirannyaitu saat ini

"Bu-bukan begitu hanya saja…" Ucapan Yesung menggantung.

"Hanya saja apa _Chagiya_?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau siapa saja yang nanti akan liburan bersama kita."

"Oh itu, _mianhae_ aku lupa memberitahukanmu bahwa nanti kita akan pergi dengan Donghae beserta Eunhyuk dan tak lupa juga dengan pasangan pengantin baru Henry dan juga Ryeowook, aku juga ingin mereka liburan sejenak, kasihan sekali mereka setelah menikah tidak ada waktu liburan karena sama – sama sibuk dengan jadwal kuliah dan juga pekerjaan mereka." Tutur Siwon panjang lebar.

"Oh begitu, baiklah aku mengerti _mianhae_ aku mengganggumu."

"_Gwanchana _ Sungie, aku akan menjemput mu sekarang, jadi kau harus bersiap – siap sekarang, arraseo?"

"Ne, aku mengerti, Annyeong."

"_Hey…. What's wrong with you, Why are you lying in here_?" Seru seseorang yang merasa terganggu karena ada sosok yang berbaring di sebuah rerumputan taman yang berada di sebuah kampus. Tetapi _namja_ yang dipanggil tersebut tidak menghiraukan teriakannya.

"_Hey Boy, are you sleeping right now_?" _namja_ tersebut semakin mendekati sosok _namja_ lainnya yang sedang tertidur itu, kemudian ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya hanya sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa _namja_ tersebut memang tidak mendengar panggilannya, lalu ia membuka hands free yang terpasang di kedua telinga _namja_ tersebut.

"_Who are you? Why are you taking my hands free_?" Seru _namja_ yang masih memejamkan matanya sembari berbaring di rerumputan tersebut.

"_I'm really sorry have disturbed you but I'm worrying with your condition, anyway you look Asian people? Where did you come from?"_

"_Why do you want know about me?"_

"_Because I'm from Asian too especially I'm from Korea, how about you?" __Namja_ tersebut memasang wajah imutnya meskipun _namja_ yang diajaknya berbicara tidak melihat keimutan _namja_ yang ada disampingnya. #PLAKK bahasanya.

"_You…_" _Namja_ tersebut membuka matanya dan mencoba melihat siapa orang yang sedari tadi mengajaknya berbicara namun tiba – tiba ia begitu terkejut dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"_W-Why… Why are you looking me like that, what's wrong with you?_" _Namja_ tersebut juga ikut-ikutan terkejut dengan kelakuan _namja_ yang baru saja ia temui.

"Zhou Mi… be-benarkah ini kau Mi?" Seru _namja_ tersebut memandang _namja_ asing yang ia pikir adalah Zhou Mi.

"Na-nama ku Jou Myuk, bu-bukan Zhou Mi, mungkin kau salah orang,ah ternyata kau orang _Korea _juga, ngomong – ngomong bolehkah aku tau siapa namamu?"

"Na-nama ku Kyuhyun, _mi-mianhae_, hanya saja kau mengingatkanku kepada seseorang… lagipula mana mungkin kau ini dia, dia sudah pergi jauh." Seru _namja_ yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

"Oh aku mengerti, lagipula memang wajahku ini begitu pasaran, mungkin karena aku terlalu tampan, atau bahkan bisa dikatakan aku ini terlahir menjadi _namja _yang terlalu manis." Seru _namja_ tersebut dengan senyumannya yang bisa membuat apapun dan siapapun yang ada disampingnya akan luluh dengan pesonanya. #PLAK PLOK apa – apaan ini dengan bahasaku.

"Heuh, apa kau ini dilahirkan sebagai manusia ternarsis di dunia ini?" Seru Kyuhyun ketus dengan menatap tajam kearah _namja_ yang bernama Jou Myuk itu.

"Ini sudah takdirku." Seru Jou Myuk sembari terkekeh, dan tentu saja perkenalan mereka akan terus berlanjut.

* * *

Siwon kini sudah tiba di rumah _namja_ manis pujaannya, ia menekan bel pintu beberapa kali, akhirnya _namja_ yang ia tunggu keluar dengan membawa barang – barang yang ia rasa ia butuhkan ketika ia berlibur nanti.

"Kau sudah siap kan Sungie?" Seru Siwon yang melihat Yesung sudah keluar dengan mengenakan kaos putih dilengkapi dengan _cardigan_ berwarna abu – abu dan juga celana jeans berwarna hitam yang menambah kesan manis bagi _namja_ yang ada di hadapan Siwon itu.

"Ne, aku sudah siap, ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Seru Yesung sembari berjalan beriringan hal itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Siwon untuk menggandeng tangan _namja_ yang berjalan disampingnya tersebut.

"Si-Siwonnie…" Yesung berusaha melepaskan gandengan tangan tersebut.

"Ne Sungie, ada apa kau memanggilku?" Siwon menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ta-tanganmu." Yesung kini terlihat menundukkan wajahnya karena siapapun pasti tau bahwa kini wajahnya pasti semerah kepiting rebus.

"Sungie, mulai sekarang kau harus membiasakan ini."

"Me-membiasakan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau harus membiasakan setiap saat akan melihat wajah tampan ku ini, kau harus membiasakan jika aku akan setiap saat menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini dan kau harus…." Ucapan Siwon terhenti karena kini Yesung berjalan lebih cepat mendahului Siwon menuju mobil yang akan membawa mereka menuju ke Villa.

"Ya Yesungie, tunggu aku!" Siwon kini berlari mengejar sosok _namja_ manis tersebut.

"…." Tanpa ada jawaban kini Yesung hendak membuka pintu belakang mobil milik Siwon.

"Ke-kenapa kau duduk di belakang Sungie?" Siwon mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"A-Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku jika sewaktu – waktu kau akan bertindak yang tidak – tidak kepadaku." Seru Yesung yang kini mencoba membuka pintu mobil.

Namun Siwon berhasil meraih tangan Yesung dan sedikit menariknya sehingga jatuh ke pelukan _namja_ tampan itu. "Apa seperti ini?" Siwon mencium bibir Yesung secara kasar sehingga _namja_ tersebut membelalakkan kedua matanya terkejut, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa – apa karena kini Siwon memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan begitu erat, Siwon kini perlahan mulai menggigit bibir bawah Yesung meminta akses masuk agar lebih bisa mengeksplor bibir mungilnya, ciuman tersebut pada awalnya hanya Siwon lah yang mendominasi, namun semakin lama nampaknya Yesung juga terangsang dalam sebuah irama yang Siwon ciptaka, dan kini memaksanya untuk bergulat lidah dengan lawan mainnya itu ya meskipun pada akhirnya tetap Siwon yang mendominasi kegiatan tersebut. Kini Siwon menjulurkan lidahnya hingga menyodok ke langit – langit mulut Yesung, hingga pada akhirnya hukum alamlah yang berbicara, Yesung mendorong tubuh Siwon, karena ia merasa sudah kehilangan banyak oksigen dari kegiatan mereka yang baru saja telah berlangsung. Yesung menghirup udara sebanyak – banyaknya dan juga tak lupa ia menatap Siwon dengan wajah yang lagi – lagi memerah.

"Si-Siwonnie…. Kau tadi?"

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau menyukainya bukan?" Siwon kini kembali mendekat ke arah wajaah Yesung.

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Yesung berjalan mundur hanya untuk menjaga dirinya dari perlakuan Siwon.

"Hey apa yang kau pikirkan Sungie." Siwon tersenyum sembari mengambil sapu tangan yang ada disakunya lalu membersihkan sisa saliva yang masih ada di sudut bibir Yesung secara perlahan. "Kau begitu manis Sungie." Tambahnya.

"Si-Siwonnie, le-lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, Henry dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu kita disana." Yesung kini benar – benar masuk kedalam mobil Siwon.

"Kita tidak jadi berangkat." Seru Siwon tiba – tiba dan hal itu membuat Yesung terkejut.

"A-Apa maksudmu Siwon?"

"Liburan dibatalkan, ya liburan dibatalkan jika kau duduk di belakang, jadi ayo cepat kau pindah ke depan." Siwon tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Yesung kini hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dalam – dalam. "Baiklah!" Jawabnya singkat.

"Begitu lebih baik kan?" Siwon kini juga masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kau ini…"

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa – apa." Yesung memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Siwon dan kini pikirnya kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu diantara mereka.

"Sungie, nyamankanlah duduk mu, karena perjalanan kita akan sangat lama, dan sebaiknya kau tidur saja."

"A-Aku tak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Iya kau benar sekali aku takut denganmu, aku takut jika nanti tiba – tiba kau..."

"Seperti ini?" Siwon mencium Yesung sekilas, dan lagi – lagi Yesung hanya bisa bersemu merah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau jahat Siwonnie…" Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya begitu imut.

"Mwo… aku jahat? Bagaimana bisa aku jahat kepadamu? Lagipula meskipun aku jahat namun nampaknya kau suka dengan kejahatan yang aku lakukan terhadapmu ini Sungie?" Siwon kembali tersenyum kepada Yesung.

"A-Ayo kita berangkat sekarang saja." Yesung kali ini menatap tajam ke arah Siwon.

"Kau semakin imut Sungie jika marah seperti itu." Goda Siwon.

Setelah menghabiskan perjalanan lebih dari empat jam akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di sebuah Villa yang akan menjadi rumah sementara mereka selama dua bulan ke depan.

"Siwonnie, kenapa sepi sekali?" Yesung menyadari bahwa kini mereka sudah sampai pada tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Apa maksudmu Sungie?"

"Mana Henry, Ryeowook dan yang lainnya, bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa mereka juga akan ikut?"

"Mereka juga sudah tiba, kau jangan khawatir seperti itu."

"Tapi aku tak melihat tanda – tanda keberadaan mereka ada disini?"

"Mereka sudah berada di villa masing – masing."

"Masing – masing?" Yesung sangat terkejut dengan hal yang diucapkan _namja_ yang ada disampingnya itu.

"Iya benar, total area villa ini sekitar 5 km2 dan di setiap villa berjarak 500 m, jadi jika kau ingin menemui mereka besok saja okay, kau pasti capek sekali hari ini. Ayo cepat kita masuk, ini sudah hampir malam, apa kau tidak lapar?" Yesung hanya tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dan ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengannya selanjutnya jika mengingat apa yang sudah Siwon lakukan hari ini kepadanya.

"Ayo masuk!" Siwon menarik pelan tangan Yesung agar mau masuk bersamanya.

"Siwonnie ke-kenapa gelap sekali?" Yesung berpegangan erat pada lengan kekar milik Siwon.

"kau takut gelap rupanya?" Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan heuh?" Yesung hendak memukul lengan Siwon tapi…

"Apoooo Sungie…." Siwon mengerang kesakitan.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan, perasaan tadi aku hanya memukul jarimu?" Tanya Yesung yang sedikit bingung.

"Jari katamu? Kau telah memukul hidung ku tau?" Siwon masih saja meringis kesakitan.

"Apa hidung? Owh berarti itu karma buatmu Siwonnie."

"Karma? Apa maksudmu?" Siwon merasa bingung dengan ucapan _namja_ manis yang ada disampingnya.

"K-Kau pasti ingin menciumku kan?" Seru Yesung penuh selidik.

"Sejak kapan kau berotak _yadong_ seperti itu Sungie, aku pikir selama ini kau ini _namja_ yang baik?"

"Aku menjadi berfikiran negative seperti ini sejak mengenalmu Choi Siwon." Seru Yesung yang kini semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sungie pelan - pelan nanti kau…."

"Awwww appooo…" Kini giliran Yesung yang merintih kesakitan.

"Benarkan apa yang aku bilang, apanya yang sakit?" Siwon kini meraba – raba tubuh Yesung. (_ _") *Daddy pervert #PLAKK

"Si-Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan heuh?" Yesung kembali memukul tangan Siwon.

"A-Aku hanya memastikan bahwa kau baik – baik saja Sungie, kau jangan berfikiran yang macam – macam terhadapku arraseo? Sebaiknya kita harus cepat menemukan kamar, nampaknya pelipismu berdarah, aku harus segera mengobatinya" Siwon mencoba menghubungi penjaga villa tersebut namun sayangnya tak ada jawaban dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"K-Kau menghubungi siapa Siwonnie?" Yesung terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan _namja_ yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku mencoba menghubungi penjaga villa ini, namun hasilnya nihil Sungie." seru Siwon yang terlihat begitu putus asa.

"Heuh mau bagaimana lagi nampaknya malam ini juga akan turun hujan." Yesung mendesah pelan.

"Eh Sungie, sepertinya kita sudah sampai di sebuah kamar." Siwon mencoba membuka salah satu pintu yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Ke-Kenapa kau bisa tau kalau kita sudah sampai?"

"Tentu saja aku tau, karena aku sendiri yang men-desain villa ini, khusus untuk orang yang begitu special di hatiku." Seru Siwon penuh bangga.

"Be-benarkah pasti Zhou Mi sangat senang dengan hadiah mu ini Siwon, oops maaf bukannya aku bermaksud untuk…" Yesung tiba – tiba terdiam karena sadar akan ucapannya tadi.

"Ini bukan untuknya Sungie, bagiku sudah cukup ia menjadi kenangan terindah di masa laluku, dan kini aku akan menciptakan sebuah kenangan terindah untuk hari ini, besok, besoknya lagi hingga akhir hayatku." Tutur Siwon dengan senyum yang begitu menawan namun sayangnya Yesung tak bisa melihat senyuman itu, tetapi mungkin saja ia bisa merasakannya.

"Siwonnie, aku tau kau akan menemukan kenangan terindahmu tersebut." Seru Yesung sembari menepuk pundak Siwon perlahan.

"Iya aku tau itu, karena orang yang bisa membuat kenangan terindah itu adalah orang yang kini sedang bersamaku." Tiba – tiba Siwon mengecup bibir Yesung secara perlahan, dan Yesung terlihat hanya pasrah saja menerima semua itu. Yesung memejamkan kedua irisnya dan hanya bisa merasakan kini tubuhnya sedikit menghangat dengan perlakuan Siwon yang kembali mengajak Yesung beradu lidah di dalam rongga mulut mereka berdua. Namun sedetik kemudian Yesung mendorong tubuh Siwon, karena ia merasa pasokan oksigennya telah habis, dan nampak sekali Siwon yang mengerti akan hal itu, kini ia mencoba mengalihkan hasratnya untuk menyentuh Yesung, kini ia mencium leher Yesung dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda merah yang pastinya tak akan bisa langsung hilang dalam beberapa harin ini.

"Si-Siwonnie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Yesung nampak tidak nyaman dengan apa yang ia rasakan kini.

"Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya Sungie, apakah kau percaya terhadapku?" Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban setujunya, Siwon tiba – tiba menggendong Yesung ke atas tempat tidur ala bridal dan entah apa yang mereka lakukan, hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tau. (o.o)a

Setiap hari Yesung dan juga Siwon menghabiskan waktu mereka hanya untuk bersama, Siwon begitu sayang dan juga perhatian terhadap _namja_ yang kini sudah berhasil mengisi kembali ruang kosong yang ada dihatinya… Ia begitu bahagia, apalagi Yesung, karena kini penantian cintanya berbuah manis, karena akhirnya ia mendapatkan seorang Choi Siwon, _namja_ yang begitu ia cintai. Sekarang tak ada lagi ketakutan di dalam hatinya, tak ada lagi rasa cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena cintanya tersebut telah disambut dengan tangan terbuka oleh _namja_ yang begitu ia cintai.

Yesung kini menatap aneh ke arah Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk berkutat dengan I-Pad yang ada ditangannya.

"Siwonnie, kenapa kau senyum – senyum sendiri?" Yesung yang merasa heran dengan kelakuan Siwon, mencoba melihat ke arah layar I-Pad yang ditunjukkan Siwon kepadanya.

"I-Itu." Seru Yesung yang terkejut melihat apa yang terpampang pada sebuah layar 10 Inch tersebut.

"Ya, kau benar, ia kembali bersama kita Sungie, dan Kyuhyun telah menemukannya." Siwon kini menatap bahagia ke arah Yesung, namun bagaiman dengan Yesung?

"Si-Siwonnie, a-apa kau juga menyukainya?" Yesung nampak begitu berat mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang bahkan ia pikir tak akan pernah ia ucapkan ketika sudah berbahagia dengan Siwon.

Mendengar hal itu Siwon tertawa begitu keras. "Apa kau takut?" Siwon kini menatap Yesung yang tertunduk lesu.

"Ka-Kau pasti sudah tau apa jawabannya bukan?" Yesung kini memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sosok yang ada dihadapannya meskipun kini ia tak bisa membohongi perasaannya yang takut akan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengannya dan juga Siwon.

"Sungie, kau harus tau bahwa sekarang aku adalah milikmu seutuhnya, dan begitu juga sebaliknya, lalu apakah mungkin aku akan membuat penjaga hatiku terluka?" Kau harus tau bahwa itu tak akan pernah terjadi, kau percaya kepada ku bukan?" Siwon mengecup sekilas bibir mungil Yesung.

"Ne Siwonnie, aku percaya kepadamu, Sarangheyo Siwonnie…"

"_Nado_ Yesungie _My Cloudy Smile_…"

_**Apakah kau tau jika jodoh setiap manusia itu bukan takdir dari Tuhan? Jodoh ada di tangan manusia, Tuhan hanya memberikan jalan bagi kita untuk meraihnya, dan tetap saja kita sebagai manusia yang menentukan mana yang memang terbaik bagi hidup kita.**_

**~~~~ End ~~~~**

**Annyeonghaseo Chingu-ya I'm Come Back I'm Come Back *Nari – nari GAJE XDDD  
Huphhh akhirnya saya bisa publish chapter terakhir FF ini? Bagaimana menurut kalian? YeWon Momentnya masih kurang kah? Kalau ia maafkan saya *Pundung.**

**Saya juga bingung setiap buat YeWon moment, selalu otak yadong yang terlebih dahulu konek XDDD jadi tolong maafkan daddy Siwon ya? XDDD**

**Kyuhyun akhirnya bahagia juga kan? Jadi tak ada yang tersakiti disini… *lempar recehan.**

**Akhir kata GOMAWO bagi chingudeul yang telah memberikan REVIEW terhadap FF saya.**

**LEBIH BAIK KALIAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW DARI PADA MENJADI SILENT READER ^^**

**WARM HUG FROM ME \('O')/**


End file.
